Welcome To Reality
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: A/U: Jethro and Jenny have been best friends ever since first grade. They have supported each other through tragdies, new sibings, family drama, and growing up in general. Now seventeen years old and Seniors. Jenny is pregnant. Everything is fine until tragedy strikes. Forcing Jethro to grow up and give up his dreams. Jibbs, Jackson/OC. AU cannon major character death!
1. Prologue: Welcome To Reality

For as long as anybody in Stillwater Pennsylvania could remember. Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Sheppard had been friends. They had met back in the first grade when Jenny moved to town. Jenny's father Jasper had been some important person back in Washington DC where Jenny was born. Until he was murdered after that Brandie Sheppard had sent her daughter to live with her grandparents. Brandie had promised to come back for her daughter but instead moved off to California with a new man and started a new family with him. Basically forgetting that Jenny even existed. Jethro would never forget her first day at Stillwater K-8 School. Some big fifth graders had pushed her down and taken her lunch. He walked over to her in the cafeteria and gave her his lunch even though it was his favorite and used his allowance to buy a hot lunch for himself. After that the two of them were inseparable. Jethro was the one Jenny first old about her mom's remarriage. They were eight years old and camping out in the backyard of Jethro's house and she tearfully showed him the letter her mom had sent the day before. Jethro wrapped her in a tight hug and told her that she had a family. Jenny was the first one Jethro would even allow near him after his mom died from cancer when they were twelve. For a long time they just sat in Jethro's room and watched old Western movies on his ancient black and white TV. That Jack had offered to update a million times. Until one day he opened up about how he felt lost and betrayed that his mom left him and that he knew she had killed herself. He had gone over to his Uncle LJ's house to see if he could borrow his baseball glove and overheard him talking to Ann. Jenny had hugged him just like he had all those years ago and promised to keep his secret. Jethro still remembered the moment he realized that he was in love with Jenny. It was in the eighth grade at Frankie Porter's birthday party and they were playing bobbing for apples. She had always been terrible at the game but when she raised her head up and shook the water out of her medium length orangeish red hair. Now they were seventeen and had been best friends for almost eleven years and dating for just over two. They had just started their senior year of high school and had their whole lives planned out. Gibbs was going to join the Marines and Jenny was going to go to college and become a nurse. They would leave Stillwater and go wherever Gibbs was sent. He would stay in the Marines until Jenny graduated. Then he would get out, they would move to DC, he would go to college there, and then join NCIS. Unless he got that baseball scholarship. Then he would go to college and go right to NCIS after college. He had no interest in going pro but it would be a good way to get his criminology degree. Jethro took a swig of his Gatorade before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walked across the street to Stillwater K-8 his bat bumping on the ground.

"Jethro!" Abby cried.

"Hi Jethro." Tim replied.

"How was baseball practice?" Tony asked.

"Hi guys practice was good now let's get home." Jethro replied.

"Hey where's Jenny?" Tony asked.

"Still home sick now let's go!" Jethro snapped.

"Even I didn't have that stomach flu for that long." Tim replied.

"I hope she'll be OK." Abby replied.

"She will be fine." Jethro replied.

"It's been two weeks." Tony commented.

"I know but she hardly ever gets sick but when she does it takes her longer to get well." Jethro replied.

* * *

When they got home Jethro made his siblings a quick snack and made sure they got started on their homework. Before heading downstairs to his basement bedroom. He had moved down into the basement at the start of the summer. When everybody got sick of Tim and Tony fighting all the time. They liked each other but they had polar opposite personalities. Tim was a shy computer geek and Tony was bold jock. Being in the basement was actually pretty nice. It reminded Jethro of being an only child. Not to mention the workshop as literally steps from his room. Jethro loved his siblings but they got on his nerves sometimes but he didn't hate them like he thought he would. He was furious when his parents told him that they were going to have another baby. He was nine years old and would be ten when the new baby came. He thought that he was free from siblings but that wasn't the case and on March 27th 2007 Abigail Scuito Gibbs was born. Jethro resented her for taking all the attention and making his mom cry so much. Until he found out that Ann Gibbs had terminal cancer. Abby was just over a year old and completely unaware that she would have to grow up without a mother. When she died when Abby was two years old. Jethro stepped up and cared for his baby sister after Jack returned to work. Tony and Tim were not biologically related to him but he loved them just as much as he loved Abby. Tony had come to Jack's store two years earlier answering the ad Jack put out offering summer odd jobs at his store. Jack hired the ten-year old to sweep up every day for a dollar a day. Growing concerned about how underweight the boy was and the way he flinched when somebody yelled or raised a hand to him. Finally he had enough and took Jethro to look for him. Only to find the address Tony gave him was wrong. It was only a tent in an empty field. The two Gibbs men brought the newest member of their family home that very night. Tim was his step-brother. Jethro loved Tim but still slightly resented his mom Darla. He thought it was too soon for his dad to get remarried. Tim and Abby had met in kindergarten and became instant best friends. Much like Jethro and Jenny. Except Tim's parents had divorced two years before. Jackson met Darla while picking Abby up from a play date. One thing led to another and they were married one year later. Jethro had warmed up to Darla but didn't see himself ever considering her a mom.

"Jethro! Jenny is upstairs!" Abby called.

"I'll be right up!" Gibbs called back.

* * *

Jethro walked upstairs wondering what his girlfriend was doing at his house. If she had been too sick to go to school or volleyball practice. He got to the front door and sent Abby back upstairs to finish her homework, watch TV, or something. Just to stay out of Jenny and his hair.

"Hey Jen feeling better?" Jethro asked.

"Jethro we need to talk." Jenny replied.

"What's up?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember our anniversary last month the weekend Jack took Abby and the boys camping and we were alone?" Jenny questioned.

"Yeah that was great. Why?" Jethro asked.

"I'm pregnant." Jenny choked out.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? How will Jack and Jenny's grandparents feel about Jenny's pregnancy? Should I continue? Well you know what they say. When you end two stories because you are going out-of-town and don't want to be committed to too many stories. The best thing to do is to start a whole new story.**


	2. Now What?

Jethro never had been a talkative child but in that moment he was in a stunned silence. Had his girlfriend really just told him she was pregnant? He had also never really been good with words. He knew that he need to say something or Jenny would think he wasn't supportive. Maybe he had just misunderstood her.

"What did you say?" Jethro asked instantly regretting it.

"I am pregnant." Jenny replied.

"Are you sure?" Jethro asked.

"Yes I had my suspicions after I didn't get over the stomach flu as fast as the others. I knew that the only places to get a home pregnancy test in Stillwater were your dad's store and Poppa's drug store. So this morning I told my Granny and Poppa I was staying with Michelle for today. So they could both go on with their days. It was true Michelle was the one who drove me to the drug-store in the next town over. I took the tests in the bathroom and they were all positive. So she took me to the doctor in that town. Who confirmed that I am five weeks along." Jenny explained.

"OK" Jethro replied.

"Are you mad? Are you going to dump me?" Jenny asked.

"No I will support you. This just isn't news I expected to get." Jethro replied.

"Good I can't keep driving that far to the doctor people will get suspicious." Jenny commented/

"We can tell everyone as soon as you want." Jethro assured.

"Can we tell my grandparents first?" Jenny asked.

"That is probably the best idea." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro stood with his arm draped around Jenny. In the living room of her grandparents mansion. Jenny's great-grandfather had been the manager and head of he mine and his grandfather had founded it sometime over a hundred years ago. Jenny's grandfather Steven had been injured in a mine collapse as a young man and was unable to do physical labor anymore. He got sent to college off the money his daddy had gotten suing some people in the big city for saying the mine was safe when it wasn't Meanwhile everybody else affected those injured and the families of the permanently damaged or killed struggled to get by. After graduating from college and starting a drug store. Steven bought up most of Stillwater and secured a seat on the town council. He was even mayor for a while when Jethro was tiny but stepped down when Brandy left Jenny with them. Just about the only part of Stillwater he didn't own was Jackson's store. Even though he tried to buy it out every couple of years or son. Jenny's grandmother Alice was a spoiled aristocrats daughter. Who had no idea how to live. After the Great Depression took her money and a polio outbreak took her parents and baby brother. Of course all she cared about was the loss of her money. Her parents had died first but while her brother survived the Polio. He died from a secondary infection or further complication Jethro could remember which. All because Alice refused to use the last of her money to get him treatment. Sometimes Jethro wondered how Jenny could turn out so sweet. Considering her family was so horrible. The milk's were a divided family in Stillwater. In the sense that you either loved them or hated them. The Gibbs's had never really liked them. It wasn't a Romeo and Juliet thing. Since Jackson firmly believed in Love Thy Neighbor. Now had Jethro been born in the generation before it would have made Romeo and Juliet look like kid stuff. That's how strong the hatred was between Jedidiah Gibbs and Thaddeus Wilk.

"What do you and the Gibbs boy need to discuss Jennifer?" Alice asked.

"Please tell me that he is going to go to college and get a real job so you can have the life that you deserve instead of being some working whore." Steven pleaded.

"I am going to be a nurse grandfather not a whore and no Jethro is still joining that Marines. Just like he has always wanted to." Jenny argued.

"Well fine then enjoy poverty but don't say we didn't warn you that you deserved and could have better like that Blake DiNozzo from New York." Alice explained.

"I don't care about money. We will not be destitute I just won't be as comfortable as I am now and I know and except that. Because I love Jethro. Besides Blake DiNozzo is just like his father. They both abused Tony." Jenny explained trying to keep her cool.

"That whole Gibbs family is trash Jennifer and you know that Ann committed suicide right? They say it was because her cancer was too painful but we all know she came from better and was brought down by that damn Jackson boy. She finally realized that life was worthless and divorce is always ugly in Stillwater and took all those pills." Steven taunted.

"I am standing right here!" Jethro snapped trying to hide his pain and anger. He hated that the whole town knew that his mom had killed herself. He hated that it had come to that but most of all he hated that he had found her body. Nobody not even Jackson knew that. It was Jethro who came home sick from school. The store was being worked on and had no phone service and Ann wasn't answering. So finally Jethro just walked home. It was all weird to him. He never got sick but that day his stomach churned. He got home and found his mom lying on the kitchen floor dead an empty pill bottle lying beside her. He remembered running to the store and telling Jackson he was sick. They spent the day together and after the store closed it was Jackson who thought he found Ann's body and that's how Jethro wanted it to be.

"I know and I stand by everything I say." Steven replied.

"Can I please just tell you my news please?" Jenny pleaded.

"Go ahead." Alice replied.

"Grandma, grandpa I am pregnant." Jenny blurted out.

""YOU'RE WHAT?!" Steven demanded.

"Pregnant" Jenny replied.

"You harlot!" Steven snapped.

"No granddaughter of mine!" Alice spat.

"I am sorry." Jenny croaked.

"Sorry doesn't mean nothing!" Steven yelled grabbing Jenny by the wrist.

"Hey leave her alone!" Jethro ordered.

"YOU! You did this to her!" Steven barked.

"I know I am sorry. Normally I can borrow condoms from my dad but Darla and him are trying to get pregnant." Jethro explained.

"No excuse!" Alice yelled.

"It was a mistake." Jenny sobbed.

"No taking you in was a mistake! We should have left you with the police!" Steven shouted shoving Jenny to the ground. He raised his fist and swung it towards her stomach but was stopped by Jethro.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jethro demanded.

* * *

Steven moved his fist and hit Jenny in the face and chest instead calling her a whole, slut,garbage, and a waste. Jethro finally had enough and punched Steven in the back. The old man spun around and shoved Jethro to the ground punching and kicking him. Yelling that he had ruined his granddaughter and should be ashamed of himself. Jethro finally broke free, grabbed Jenny, carefully lifted her into his arms and ran towards the general store.

"What on earth happened to you kids?" Jackson asked when he saw their injuries.

"My grandfather." Jenny replied.

"He just went crazy on us." Jethro added.

"Why would he do that?" Jackson questioned.

"Because I am pregnant." Jenny replied.

"You're what?" Jackson demanded.

"Pregnant dad I got her pregnant." Jethro replied.

"We are going to have a major discussion later but first I am taking you guys to get checked out Jenny we will need to make sure the baby wasn't hurt and Jethro you look like you've been hit by a truck. When we get back keep and eye on the kids. I have some business to attend to before our little campfire." Jackson explained.

* * *

**A/N: How does Jackson feel? New chapter soon. Sorry for not updating anything in so long. I have even less time to write than I thought. Since Saturday most of my time has been in a van or preforming with my church group, and doing other activities. This chapter literally took me five days to write alone. Until tonight I have had like fifteen minutes to write where I actually felt like it. Oh well I am having fun except for the unreliable internet access. Anyway please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Support

Jethro flinched as nurse Rosa began to stitch his eyelid. The pain didn't mean anything to him. Even the fact that if Steven had hit him any harder he could have gone blind or at least damaged his eyesight which would mean the end to his baseball career and dreams of being a sniper. What was bothering him was how he had gotten hurt. Jenny's grandfather wanted to beat her senseless. If it weren't for him she could have been severely injured or worse. Right now he didn't know if their baby had survived the attack. He wasn't ready to be a dad but he didn't want it to end like this. If Jenny wanted to get an abortion that was one thing but having the baby die at the hands of its great grandfather in an attack on his granddaughter. That was just wrong. Why the hell would Jenny's grandfather attack her? What had she done? This whole thing was his fault. He was the one who said that they didn't need any protection. They would be fine. How stupid could he be?

"Alright Jethro we should be done here. Just keep the wound clean and come back if there is any additional redness or swelling." Nurse Rosa said spraying antiseptic on Jethro's eye.

"OK" Jethro replied.

"Any questions?" Nurse Rosa asked.

"Jenny how is she?" Jethro asked.

"Sweetie I would have no way of knowing and even if I did I would not be able to tell you. Since you are not family." Nurse Rosa explained.

"I am her baby daddy if that counts for anything." Jethro replied.

"Unfortunately you would have to be married or at the very least listed as her emergency contact. Which as of right now is her grandparents. Now you can go wait outside and I am sure that she will be done soon. I just hope that her baby is OK." Nurse Rosa explained.

"Yeah me too but her grandparents are the ones who attacked her." Jethro replied.

"Oh boy well I still can't tell you anything." Nurse Rosa replied.

"I understand." Jethro sighed standing up to leave the room.

* * *

Jenny waited on the couch outside of Dr. Jones's office. Jethro was still back there getting checked out at least she and her baby were OK. She had two black eyes but at least the baby was unharmed. What happened was still so surreal. Her grandparents had never approved of Jethro but attacking him was the last straw. Part of her mother cared about her and that she could go out to California but that wasn't the case. She couldn't stay with her grandparents anymore either. She couldn't risk getting beaten or Jethro being attacked anymore. She guessed that she would stay in a tent by the train station. If it was good enough for Tony at only ten years old. It was good enough for her. When the baby was born she would send it to live with Jethro. If he didn't want the kid she would put it up for adoption. Finally the door opened and Jethro walked out he had two stitches on his eyelid, three more on the cheek on the opposite side and a bandage on his nose.

"Jen?" Jethro asked.

"What is it Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"Is the baby OK?" Jethro questioned.

"Just fine." Jenny replied

"Good how about you?" Jethro asked.

"Two black eyes and lots of other bruises but nothing too serious." Jenny assured.

"Good" Jethro replied.

"How are you?" Jenny asked.

"Five stitches, broken nose, double black eyes. I've gotten worse playing baseball." Jethro explained.

"I am glad it isn't more serious. You looked horrible." Jenny replied.

"Yeah me too." Jethro replied.

"What do you think that your dad wanted to talk about?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Jethro replied.

"I hope that he isn't as angry as your grandparents." Jethro commented.

"I don't think he will be at least I hope not." Jethro replied.

"We should get back." Jenny said.

"Can you walk OK?" Jethro asked.

"I am fine." Jenny assured.

* * *

Jenny and Jethro waited together on the workbench outside Jethro's room. Jethro had already started going through his dad's blue prints. Looking for the crib plans Jack had used for Abby's crib seven years earlier. One good thing about this baby was all the amazing things that he could build for it as stupid as that sounded. The basement door closed and Jethro heard his dad's cane clicking on the stairs. Jack had used a cane ever since his plane was shot down in Desert Storm three years before Jethro was born.

"Leroy, Jennifer how did everything go at the doctors?" Jack asked.

"Fine" Jethro replied.

"We are just fine." Jenny added.

"And the baby?" Jack asked.

"It is fine as well." Jenny assured.

"Good" Jack replied.

"How mad are you?" Jethro asked.

"i am not mad at you. I am very disappointed in both of you and there will be consequences but I am not mad." Jackson explained.

"What kind of consequences?" Jenny asked.

"Well first of all you will not be joining the Marines after graduation Leroy." Jack stated.

"Why the hell not?!" Jethro demanded.

"I can't have a young father go into the Marines and get killed his second day there. I can't let you do that to Jenny." Jack explained closing his eyes to hide the pain.

"What is he talking about?" Jenny asked in a whisper.

"His best friend LJ Moore was killed in Desert Storm." Jethro whispered back.

"Leroy Jethro Moore was my best friend all through high school and the man I named Leroy after. He got his girlfriend Amanda pregnant Senior year. He joined the Marines and was killed on his second day in the Middle East. I know that the chances of the same happening to my Leroy are slim but I can't risk that." Jack explained.

"I am sorry Mr. Gibbs." Jenny replied.

"Thank you." Jack replied.

"What else is going to happen?" Jethro asked.

"You will both finish school and Jenny you will continue with your plans of nursing school. Leroy you are going to college as well. I think you will do very well in criminology." Jack explained.

"OK" Jethro replied.

"Yes sir" Jenny added.

"You will both be getting jobs. For now you can work in the sore but I want you to apply to other places in Stillwater. Jenny the diner is looking for a waitress and Jethro Earl is looking for help at the hardware store." Jack explained.

"Yes sir" Jenny replied.

"I will talk to Earl tomorrow." Jethro replied.

"Now on to the baby what are your plans for it?" Jack asked.

"We haven't discussed that." Jethro admitted.

"I think that we should keep it and raise it." Jenny explained.

"If that's what you want." Jethro replied.

"Alright but you are to take care of both yourselves and it. You will make and keep regular appointments. Jethro you will go with her to as many appointments as possible." Jack explained.

"We understand." Jenny replied.

"Now that that's out-of-the-way we are going to discuss the living arrangements." Jack replied.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"You are not going back to your grandparents Jennifer. You will be living with us. I can convert the basement area into an apartment for the three of you. Until it is built you two can share the dining room. It is small but it will work for a few weeks." Jack explained.

"What about the wood shop?" Jethro asked.

"I will move it out to the backyard." Jack explained.

"Are we done now?" Jethro asked.

"Yes but I want you two to think about the next few months and really decide if you are ready to be parents. I will make your first appointment with the OBG/YN but after that it is up to the two of you to keep up with them." Jack explained.

"Yes sir." Jenny replied.

"We will dad." Jethro added.

* * *

**A/N: At least Jack is supportive. New chapter will be up soon. I am already taking suggestions for Jibbs baby names. I kind of like Kelly but would prefer to be a little more original. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Pull Together

The next day after school Jethro rode his bike down to Earl's Hardware Store. Jenny had returned to school thanks to a note allowing her to be excused to the bathroom anytime she needed and some ginger from Jack to help ease the nausea. Tony had gone home sick so Jenny walked Abby and Tim home. The kids were curious about why Jethro wasn't walking home with them. He typically went straight home and to the wood shop after school. Unless he had baseball practice but mandatory practice didn't start until the second semester. He simply told them that he had started a new project and needed to pick some stuff up from the hardware store. Jenny and him had decided to put off breaking the news until Darla got home back from Philadelphia. Her dad had undergone heart surgery there. He had come through well and Darla was expected to be home within the next couple of days. Jethro parked his bike outside the hardware store and walked inside.

"Good afternoon Jethro Gibbs. What brings you here today?" Earl greeted.

"My dad said you were looking for help." Jethro replied.

"I am but are you sure you can handle balancing a job with your studies?" Earl asked.

"I don't really have a choice I need a job." Jethro replied.

"Jack's not sick is he?" Earl asked.

"He's fine but I got Jenny pregnant." Jethro replied.

"Really?" Earl asked.

"Yes sir." Jethro replied.

"Well as long as you are going to take care of the girl and the kid I don't have anything to say." Earl explained.

"I am planning on marrying Jenny. I always have been." Jethro replied smiling.

"That's my boy." Earl replied.

"So do I have the job?" Jethro asked.

"Of course you do son you can work afternoons and weekends. Mr. Harrison is working for part-time employment as well but he has dialysis in the afternoons and spends his weekends volunteering at the church. I had full-time help for thirty years with old Joe but I always figured when he left it would take at least two to fill the void. No offense to my favorite little customer." Earl explained.

"I'm six feet tall now." Gibbs grumbled.

"I know but to me you'll be the toddler Jack brought into the store for the first time. I had gotten distracted by a customer and accidentally left some tools down on the floor. You went right up to them. Nearly gave old Joe his second heart attack. He was sure you were going to hurt yourself but you didn't. You just picked them up and started hammering in a loose nail on my floor." Earl explained.

"I thought sure my dad would have brought me in from the day I left the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"Your mom and dad only came back to Stillwater just shy of your second birthday." Earl explained.

"Oh yeah I forgot my parents stayed near Pendleton a few years after my dad was discharged from the Air Force." Jethro replied.

"How does an Air Force man like your father feel about his oldest boy joining the Marines?" Earl inquired.

"I'm not going into the Marines anymore." Jethro sighed.

"Why not?" Earl asked.

"My dad won't let me cause of the baby." Jethro sighed.

"Understandable you don't want to miss your kid growing up. I did now I would give anything to have those months back with my girl." Earl explained.

"I didn't know you had a daughter. Why doesn't she ever come to town?" Jethro asked.

"She's dead Jethro. She drowned in the river when she was ten years old. Nearly twenty-five years ago long before you were born." Earl explained.

"I'm sorry." Jethro apologized.

"Don't apologize. Just treasure every moment you get with your little one." Earl replied.

"I will." Jethro replied.

"It's getting late. You should get home." Earl replied.

"I will sir and thanks for getting me the job." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro found Jenny waiting for him in the basement. She was stretched out across his bed thumbing through one of his Marine brochures. When she saw him she quickly shoved the brochure back under the mattress. Where she had found it.

"Is my baby girl thinking of joining the Marines?" Jethro asked.

"No!" Jenny cried.

"Ouch" Jethro replied.

"No offense I just never saw myself as a military person." Jenny replied.

"You are too much of a free spirit but why were you reading that brochure?" Jethro asked.

"I was bored and there was nothing else to read." Jenny explained.

"Well I am sorry that I am not a brainy bookworm like you." Jethro apologized.

"Ugh it's OK." Jenny sighed.

"Timmy and Abby have pretty high reading levels. They may have something." Jethro offered.

"I do not want to read science fiction or stories about vampires dating humans. Besides we need to talk about the baby." Jenny replied.

"I thought we covered everything with my dad last night." Jethro replied.

"Not even close Leroy Jethro!" Jenny cried.

"Well what's left?" Jethro asked.

"What are we going to do about school?" Jenny questioned.

"When are you due?" Jethro asked.

"May 3rd." Jenny replied.

"That's about a month shy of graduation. You can keep going as long as you need then finish up online. I am sure that Darla could watch the baby while I am in school and you are studying." Jethro suggested.

"OK but what about college?" Jenny asked.

"Online classes?" Jethro asked.

"Are you sure? I mean I can get my RN online pretty easy and take a job at the clinic but can an online criminology degree get you a job at NCIS?" Jenny asked.

"I think so." Jethro replied.

"What about work?" Jenny asked.

"I got that job at the hardware store. Did you go down to the diner?" Jethro asked.

"Not yet." Jenny admitted.

"You need to apply right away. Before it's filled." Jethro replied.

"Let's walk down there." Jenny replied.

"We have to wait until my dad gets home. Tony was pretty sick and somebody needs to watch over Timmy and Abby." Jethro explained.

"Well then let's keep talking." Jenny replied.

"What else is there?" Jethro asked.

"Are you serious?!" Jenny gasped.

"Uh yeah." Jethro replied.

"How about the big one?" Jenny asked.

"Why thank you I always thought it was average." Jethro replied.

"Jethro!" Jenny hissed.

"Aw come on you gave me the perfect opportunity! Seriously though what is the big one?" Jethro asked.

"When the time comes do you want to find out the sex?" Jenny asked.

"My parents waited with Abby and I but whatever you want." Jethro replied.

"I kind of want it to be a surprise." Jenny grinned.

"Our fun little surprise." Jethro replied.

"One more big thing." Jenny said.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"Are we ready for this?" Jenny asked.

"Don't worry we have time and support." Jethro assured.

* * *

**A/N: I will post a poll regarding baby names later in the story. If you have any suggestions you can comment them. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Appointment

Three weeks later Jethro was sitting with Jenny in the waiting room of the Stillwater Clinic. Dr, Higgins was the first OBG/YN based in Stillwater and she had only arrived just before Abby was born. Before that pregnant woman had to go to the next town over to deliver babies and receive prenatal care. Jenny was stretched out on the exam table. Her shirt was pulled up and wrapped around her breasts. At only eight weeks Jenny was already starting to show. It was just a small bump that could easily be mistaken for a food baby. Which as far as the kids at Stillwater High knew that's all it was. It was bad enough breaking the news to the family.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Darla came home exactly one week after Jenny told Jethro that she was pregnant. As far as she knew Jenny had simply had a falling out with her grandparents and was just living with the Gibbs's until everybody cooled down a bit and that Jack had moved his workshop. Because the basement light was too dark for him to really see. Jack had gotten trifocals back in June so it was believable. That night Jethro nervously held Jenny's hand under that table. It was time to tell the truth. _

"_Are you kids OK?" Darla asked._

"_We have some news." Jethro blurted._

"_I hope that it is good news." Darla replied._

"_It depends." Jenny replied._

"_Jenny are you moving back home?" Darla asked._

"_No I am pregnant and my grandparents attacked me and Jethro. Jackson dealt with them and I have lived here ever since. We are turning the basement into an apartment for the three of us. I am still going to nursing school but I am also working full-time at the diner." Jenny explained._

"_I am working at the hardware store weekends and afternoons." Jethro added._

"_Well I can't say I approve of a teenage pregnancy but I am glad that you two are accepting responsibility and you are safe here Jennifer." Darla replied._

"_Well what do you guys think?" Jenny asked the younger kids._

"_Oh I am so happy for you guys!" Abby cried._

"_Congratulations" Tony replied._

"_Are you OK mom? I mean I know how bad you wanted a baby." Tim asked._

"_Actually I was going to wait a couple more weeks to announce this but I am pregnant as well. How far are you Jenny? I am seven weeks." Darla explained._

"_Five weeks and congratulations." Jenny replied._

"_Two babies?! That is the best news ever!" Abby cried._

"_Congratulations mom." Tim replied._

"_Congrats guys I just hope I won't have to move back in with Tim." Tony added._

"_Congrats" Jethro muttered._

"_I am glad that all of you are happy and don't worry Tony we will be converting the dining room into your room. We only use it twice a year anyway." Darla explained._

"_Jenny and Leroy will be staying in there while we work on the basement but it will be ready for you to move in long before the baby arrives." Jack added._

"_How long have you known about Darla's baby dad?" Jethro asked._

"_She found out and told me just before she left." Jackson replied._

"_So my niece or nephew and my brother or sister will be the same age?" Tony asked._

"_That's right" Jack replied._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Jenny scooted over on the exam table allowing Jethro to sit down beside her. He hated that his dream of joining the Marines was over but he had a new dream. Raising this baby with Jenny. He had never seen himself as teenage parent or even having a child before he was in his thirties or late twenties at the earliest but things changed.

"So I know we won't find out until the baby is born but what do you want to have?" Jenny asked.

"A girl who looks just like you." Jethro replied.

"Aw" Jenny replied.

"What about you?" Jethro asked.

"I want a boy." Jenny replied.

"A boy would be fun but I want a baby girl." Jethro replied.

"I just worry about a girl we have. I have seen you with Abby." Jenny replied.

"Maybe I should train to become a sniper anyway." Jethro commented.

"Oh really well what if we have a boy?" Jenny asked.

"Girls wouldn't expect the sniper." Jethro commented.

"At least you don't have a double standard." Jenny replied breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well I got you pregnant and while I love you and our baby. I don't want my kid to do the same thing or get pregnant." Jethro explained.

"I hope that our kid doesn't make the same mistakes that we did." Jenny sighed.

"She won't" Jethro replied.

"_He_ might." Jenny argued.

* * *

"I hope that I am not interrupting anything." Dr. Higgins said walking into the office.

"No we are good." Jenny assured.

"How are you feeling Miss. Sheppard?" Dr. Higgins asked.

"It's Mrs. Gibbs and I am nauseous but OK." Jenny replied.

"Excellent. Now according to your chart you are about eight weeks is that correct?" Dr. Higgins asked.

"Yes mam I was in two weeks ago but you were out sick." Jenny explained.

"Oh you were the girl who was attacked." Dr. Higgins replied.

"Yes mam we both were but at least our baby wasn't harmed." Jenny replied.

"Good now let's make sure that everything is still going well. Lie back and we will begin." Dr. Higgins explained.

* * *

Much to the relief of everybody. Jenny and the baby got a clean bill of health. Jethro watched as Jenny glued the ultrasound photo into her scrapbook. The scrapbook was a Christmas gift from her grandmother two years earlier. Until now it had sat and gathered dust in her closet but when she found out about the baby. She decided. That it would be a good place to keep her memories of her first born.

"What do you think Jethro?" Jenny asked showing her boyfriend the book.

"Very nice." Jethro replied.

"How is Darla doing?" Jenny asked.

"She is doing well." Jethro replied.

"Good I hope that we both have healthy babies." Jenny replied.

"Me too." Jethro replied.

"Well I have the night shift at the diner. I will be back in a few hours." Jenny said.

"Have a good night." Jethro replied.

"I will." Jenny assured.

"Be safe." Jethro added kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"I will don't worry so much." Jenny assured returning the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was a good chapter. Will update again soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Second Trimester

When Jenny hit her third month. She decided that she wanted to tell their friends. It was mid morning on a Tuesday and the kids were off for Veteran's Day. Jack had opened the store for the morning but planned on closing around ten. Just before the Veterans Day parade was to begin. Allowing him enough time to change into his uniform and get to the start of main street. So he could march with the other veterans in town. Jethro and Jenny were sitting under the bleachers at Stillwater High. Jenny was wearing the red white and blue tank top she had worn on Fourth of July over a silk black long sleeve shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Her stomach was noticeable through the tight-fitting shirts but she could still get away with that type of outfits.

"You know the oldies in town are going to raise hell over you wearing that to the Veterans Day Parade." Jethro commented.

"I know but I want to dress like this while I can. This is already almost too tight for me." Jenny replied.

"Darla is going to the city for maternity clothes this weekend. If you want to tag along." Jethro offered.

"I do get paid on Friday." Jenny replied.

"Me too." Jethro replied.

"Do you think it's too soon to telling people?" Jenny asked.

"You are thirteen weeks. It should be fine." Jethro replied.

"Alright I don't want to take attention away from the holiday. So how about we tell everybody at school tomorrow?" Jenny suggested.

"Deal" Jethro replied.

"Jenny! Jethro! It's time to go!" Tony called.

* * *

The next day Jenny and Jethro sat down with their usual group at lunch. Most of the kids were Jenny's friends. Jethro was well liked but only considered himself to be close friends with three other boys and Jenny but with Sam Franks and G. Callen dating kids from Jenny's group and Frankie Porter being the older brother of Jenny's best friend Linda. The groups kind of intertwined.

"Guys we have some news." Jenny said.

"Please tell me one of you isn't dying!" Linda cried she could be a little over-dramatic.

"If it's Jethro I call dibs on Jenny." Frankie replied.

"Franklin!" Linda snapped.

"It's Jenny the hot chick always dies." Sam corrected.

"Guys I am really uncomfortable with the subject of death." Shelby Swanson begged.

"Nobody is dying I am pregnant." Jenny said.

"Crap Safant!" Callen cried.

"Dude maybe say crap in Romanian and holy in English." Sam warned.

"It is the literal translation." Callen replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon Jethro was at his job at the hardware store and the other kids and Darla were out. Jenny was sitting on her bed with her friends Tammy Williams, Leslie O'Brien, Carly Tucker, Shelby, and Linda.

"So you are seriously pregnant?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah I have my ultrasounds right here." Jenny replied picking up her scrapbook.

"How is Jethro doing with all of this?" Shelby asked.

"He is good." Jenny replied.

"How far along?" Tammy asked.

"Thirteen weeks." Jenny replied.

"And your just telling us now!" Linda cried.

"We wanted to wait until the second trimester." Jenny explained.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Tammy asked.

"It is a little soon but Jethro wants to use Ann for a middle name if it is a girl." Jenny explained.

"Why Ann? That name is so old!" Carly cried her family had only moved to Stillwater the year before.

"Ann was Jethro's mom's name. She died of cancer a couple of years before you moved here." Jenny explained.

"Oh" Carly whispered.

"I will cut you slack because you are new here but don't say anything about her in front of Jethro. He is a little sensitive about the subject." Jenny replied.

"I won't." Carly replied.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to throw you a shower!" Linda cried.

"Slow down Lin I am only three months." Jenny replied.

"I know but we should have it when you are about six months!" Lin cried.

"Darla kind of wants me to have joint shower with her." Jenny replied.

"Are they naming that baby Ann too?" Leslie asked.

"Why she and Jack name their baby after Jack's dead wife?" Shelby asked.

"Oh yeah right." Leslie sighed.

"When is your next appointment?" Linda asked.

"When I am sixteen weeks." Jenny replied.

"Can I go with you?" Linda asked.

"I don't know Jethro will probably go with me." Jenny replied.

"Well let me do something!" Linda begged.

"Fine you can plan my shower just don't go crazy." Jenny replied.

"When have I ever gone crazy?" Linda asked.

"Remember when Jethro got beamed in the head with the baseball and was rushed to the hospital and I thought he was just making excuses to blow off our anniversary?" Jenny questioned.

"So I tried to kidnap your boyfriend from the clinic." Linda replied.

"No kidnappings, no fire works, no power outages, in short nothing illegal." Jenny ordered.

"Oh alright." Linda sighed.

"Has Jethro built a crib yet?" Shelby asked trying to change the subject.

"He is working on it." Jenny replied.

* * *

Jethro ran into Sam Franks on his way home from the hardware store. Sam was the son of the man who had first inspired and recruited Jethro to join the Marines. Mike had been a close friend of Jack's friend LJ Moore in the Marines and had met up with Jack upon returning to the states. Even though he was nearly twenty years his senior. Jethro had considered Mike to be his best friend. It wasn't until after he died of lung cancer when Jethro and Sam were seven. That Jethro got close to his son. Now the two were almost as close as Jethro and Jenny.

"So you're going to be a dad?" Sam asked.

"Yep" Jethro replied.

"You still joining the Marine's?" Sam asked.

"Jack won't let me." Jethro sighed.

"That's too bad." Sam replied.

"It's OK I don't mind. I will do anything for Jen and our baby." Jethro replied.

"When's the wedding?" Sam asked.

"I don't know we are just engaged to be engaged right now." Jethro replied.

"Dibs on best man when it goes down. My old man may be gone nearly ten years but he's still got connections at Breasts, Bellies, and Beyond." Sam explained.

"I don't really want strippers it's demeaning." Jethro replied.

"OK no strippers but when the baby is born I will bring cigars." Sam replied.

"SAM! Your dad died of lung cancer!" Jethro snapped.

"You OK man?" Sam asked.

"You can't tell anybody this." Jethro replied.

"You thinking of bailing on Jen?" Sam asked.

"Dude I had a dream Jen died last night." Jethro admitted.

* * *

**A/N The last line gives a hint to the character death. New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. The Fight

One week later Jenny and Jethro were lying on the floor of their temporary room. If everything went according to plan their apartment would be ready by Christmas. Jethro couldn't wait to move into the apartment downstairs. It would have everything they needed a full bath, living room, kitchen area, Jethro's existing bedroom, and a nursery. The two teens were looking up at the glow in the dark star stickers that Ann Gibbs had put up there when they were in first grade. Their class was having a camp out on the lawn of the school. Of all the kids Jenny and Jethro were the most excited. At the time Jenny was really into astronomy and Jethro just liked being outdoors. Unfortunately both of them came down with chicken pox the day of the big camp-out. Thinking Jenny would be gone for the night her grandparents had decided to make a trip to Philadelphia. Naturally Ann and Jackson allowed Jenny to stay with them that night instead. Since Jethro was their only child at the time and he was already sick there was nobody to worry about infecting. In her feverish state Jenny had cried for hours over missing out on sleeping under the stars. Until Ann called Jack at the store and had him bring home a pack of glow in the dark stars. They had stopped glowing years ago and several had fallen off the ceiling. Jethro had saved every one that had fallen and given them to Jenny. Anybody else would just throw them away but even after all these years they meant the world to her.

"I can't believe there are still some of those up there." Jethro commented.

"I know isn't it amazing?" Jenny asked.

"It is." Jethro replied.

"Remember when your mom put those up here for us?" Jenny asked.

"First grade when we had chicken pox." Jethro commented.

"We should get some of these for the nursery." Jenny suggested.

"That would be cute." Jethro replied.

"Maybe we could put a couple up in our room." Jenny joked.

"Kinky" Jethro giggled.

"Jethro!" Jenny cried.

"If you really want them I will personally put them up." Jethro replied.

"You are too good to me." Jenny cooed.

"I know but I got extra lucky with you." Jethro explained.

"No I got extra lucky with you. I mean you didn't even freak out when I told you I was pregnant. Most guys would just bail." Jenny explained.

"To be honest I thought about that but my dad would have killed me." Jethro replied.

"Oh so if it weren't for your dad making you. You would have left me?" Jenny demanded.

"Well Jen I was really upset." Jethro replied.

"And you think that I was fine?!" Jenny demanded.

"I didn't say you weren't I just." Jethro argued.

"You are a child! I hate you!" Jenny snapped.

"I know you don't mean that. It's just the hormones." Jethro replied.

"Oh yeah because every time a pregnant woman is upset its hormones!" Jenny snapped.

"No Jen I." Jethro replied.

"I am staying with Linda! We are done here!" Jenny cried jumping up and storming out of the room.

* * *

Jethro lay on his bed facing away from the door. He could not believe that he had blown it with Jenny. He loved her so much one wrong word and she was gone. She may never come back. He may never even get to meet his baby. Then again his parents had fought and nearly broken up a few times. One time his mom had taken him to her parents house for a whole month. That had happened when he was three or four. Even after him and his mom moved back in it was months before things were back to normal. Almost a year later he was the ring bearer at his parents second wedding. He must have been four when the breakup happened because Jenny was at the wedding. Her remembered how pretty she looked in her white dress with the pink floral pattern. If he had a little girl he would dress her in outfits like that. If it was a little boy he would dress him in tiny jersey's and a kiddie sized NCIS shirt. He may even get a custom child's size uniform made. If he even got to see his child that is. The sun was starting to set. When he heard footsteps approach his room and groaned thinking it was Tony asking for dinner. All three younger kids had pounded on his door. Abby wanted to know why they were fighting, Timmy wanted to go to his friend's house to work on the book they were writing, and Tony wanted to know if Jethro wanted to watch the Magnum marathon he DVR'd with him.

"Make your own dinner or wait for dad or Darla!" Jethro groaned when he heard the door open.

"Actually Leroy I was coming to say that Darla and I both had rough days so we are going to the diner for dinner." Jackson explained.

"The diner?" Jethro asked.

"Yes I thought it was your favorite." Jackson replied.

"I'm just not very hungry." Jethro lied.

"You are always hungry are you OK?" Jackson asked.

"I just had a bad day too." Jethro replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack offered.

"Not really." Jethro replied.

"Well since most of the Gibbs family had a bad day. Maybe after Jenny gets off we can go and get Ice-Cream at the Malt Shop." Jack suggested.

"Jenny isn't coming home." Jethro replied.

"What happened? Is she OK?" Jack asked.

"We had a fight" Jethro replied.

"Over what?" Jack asked.

"I said something stupid and she freaked out." Jethro explained.

"Would you like to tell me what you said?" Jack asked.

"No" Jethro replied.

"Alright" Jack replied.

"Will she ever come back?" Jethro asked.

"I am sure she will. This is a very emotional time for her." Jack explained.

"Don't tell her that." Jethro sighed.

"Did you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Jethro replied.

"Look don't tell this to her but she is very hormonal. That may not be why she is mad but it maybe why she got as upset as she did. She has a human growing inside her. A human that as of right now cannot survive outside of her body. Something she has to nourish and still care for herself. One mistake or wrong step and that life is over. It is a very stressful time." Jack explained.

"I never saw it like that before." Jethro admitted.

"That's how your grandma explained it to me when your mom was pregnant with you." Jack replied.

"She was a wise woman." Jethro replied.

"She was. Now come on we will get pizza for dinner instead and I will let you and Jen sleep the fight off tonight but you are apologizing tomorrow." Jack explained.

* * *

**A/N: Will Jen except Jethro's apology? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Forgive Me

Jethro skipped breakfast the next morning. Hoping that he would catch Jenny before school. Lin was the president of Stillwater High's chapter of the FCA and the student head of the weekly prayer breakfast. Which held their meetings on Wednesday's. Lin had been begging Jen to come to a meeting since Freshman year. Jen had been raised in Stillwater Community Church. Just like most others in town but had lapsed around the same time Jethro declared himself an Atheist. The last time either teen attended church was two days before Ann Gibbs was given her death sentence. Lin blamed Jethro for ruining Jen's relationship with God but really Jen had her own doubts for long before Jethro did. Of course if Jen was with Lin whose parents were the principal of Stillwater high and guidance counselor at Stillwater K-8 School. She wouldn't have much choice but to tag along to the meeting. Even if she didn't attend she would be leaving for school a full hour earlier than usual. Jethro ran up Main Street to the nicer part of Stillwater. Where Lin lived and where Jen used to love. Just as the Porter's and Jen were climbing into Mrs. Porter's mini van.

"WAIT!" Jethro cried.

"Jethro?" Frankie questioned.

"Yeah I need to talk to Jen." Jethro replied.

"She was really hurt last night." Frankie commented.

"I know and I am really sorry." Jethro replied.

"In that case you can talk just make it quick." Frankie replied.

"Franklin Delano Porter! Don't you dare let him talk to poor Jen!" Lin cried jumping out of the car.

"Jeez Lin what's the big deal? He's apologizing." Frankie questioned.

"The big deal is he told Jenny that he was only standing by her because Jack made him! Then he said she was only upset because of hormones!" Lin snapped.

"I know and I really am sorry. I just want to apologize." Jethro replied.

"Too bad! She doesn't accept it and if you really are sorry then how come you are just showing up now?" Lin demanded.

"My dad told me to let her cool down a bit." Jethro explained.

"Oh really so if it weren't for Jack you wouldn't apologize at all?" Lin questioned.

"No I would I was actually going to come over last night." Jethro replied.

"Yeah right!" Lin argued.

"Lin!" Jenny yelled.

"What is it Jen?" Lin asked.

"Stop! Interfering in my relationship!" Jenny snapped.

"I am just looking out for you." Lin replied.

"I am not a child! I can protect myself!" Jenny cried.

"I know but he hurt you." Lin replied.

"And now he is apologizing." Jenny retorted.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me when he leaves you all alone!" Lin snapped.

"Jenny sweetie we have to go. We are already running late." Mr. Porter said.

"Go on without me I need to talk to Jethro." Jenny replied.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Porter asked.

"Yes sir" Jenny replied.

"OK" Mr. Porter replied.

* * *

After the Porter's left. Jenny and Jethro entered their house using the hide a key. Mrs. Porter disguised under a fake ficus. They closed the door behind them and sat down facing each other on the Porter's L shaped couch.

"So you are here to apologize?" Jenny asked.

"I am." Jethro replied.

"OK go for it." Jenny replied.

"Jen I am so sorry for how I acted. I was a real ass." Jethro apologized.

"I forgive you. I actually wanted to find you and try to work things out last night but Mr and Mrs. Porter wouldn't let me. They said it was too late and I had been on my feet too long." Jenny explained.

"I wanted to apologize last night but Jack told me to let you cool down a bit." Jethro replied.

"Sounds like Jack." Jenny replied.

"He is wise. I just hope he is right about me being a good dad. The truth is I am scared to death to become a dad and if it weren't for Jack I would run." Jethro explained.

"Jethro I am scared to death too. I got mad because you could just leave. It's not that easy for me. I have to be in the baby's life at least until it is born and that is the scariest part." Jenny explained.

"Hey Jen don't worry we can do this. As long as we have each other." Jethro assured.

"Thank you Jethro I love you so much." Jenny replied.

"I love you too Jenny." Jethro replied kissing her on the lips.

"You are forgiven. Now let's get to school." Jenny replied.

* * *

By the time school was out, Jethro got off his shift at the hardware store, and Jenny got home from her shift at the diner. Both teens were relaxed and it was almost like the fight never happened. Jethro was glad that they had worked things out. The truth is that both didn't think they could live without each other for more than a couple of weeks. That was the longest they had been apart anyway and with Jethro not joining the Marine's after all. That may be the longest they were apart in their lives. Late that night Jenny was already asleep but Jethro was sitting up putting the finishing touches on his history homework. Jack came in the living room and turned on the TV.

"Hey dad." Jethro said.

"I'm not bothering you am I?" Jack asked.

"No it's fine." Jethro assured.

"So Jen's back I take that as a good sign." Jack observed.

"Yeah we worked things out." Jethro replied.

"I knew you would." Jack replied.

"I was pretty worried." Jethro admitted.

"You two's love is too strong for it to fall apart over one little fight. You're lucky. That's how it was with your mother and I." Jack explained.

"True love." Jethro replied.

"Yep" Jack replied.

"Dad?" Jethro asked.

"What is it Leroy?" Jack asked.

"Will I be a good dad?" Jethro asked.

"You and Jenny will be great parents." Jack assured.

"Were you scared when you found out about me?" Jethro asked.

"With you, with Abby, with this baby." Jack explained.

"Really even after two kids and two more adopted kids you are scared?" Jethro questioned.

"Of course I am fear is natural but I know I will be a great dad to this baby just like I am to you and Abby and Tony and Timmy and you will be to your baby." Jack explained.

"Thanks dad." Jethro replied.

"Anytime Leroy now finish your homework and get to sleep. It's late." Jack replied.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't let Jenny and Jethro hate each other forever. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Christmas Surprises

By Christmas Jenny was in her fourth month and Darla had just entered her fifth. Jackson had finished the apartment two days after Thanksgiving. Early Christmas morning Jethro was lying awake on his bed. He could hear Abby and Tony begging Jackson to let them go ahead and open their presents. Jethro rolled over to wake Jen. So the argument would finally end. It had been going on for almost an hour but Jenny just looked so peaceful sleeping there beside him. Her chest and now obvious belly rose and fell with each breath. For the millionth time Jethro prayed for a little girl he was as perfect as her mother. Another hour passed before Jenny finally stirred and sat up in bed.

"What time is it?" Jenny asked.

"Nine-thirty" Jethro replied.

"You guys already open presents?" Jenny asked.

"No Jack wanted us to wait for you." Jethro explained.

"Aw man Abby's going to kill me!" Jenny moaned.

"Jack was pretty firm that if she wasn't polite. Last years Christmas presents will be the last she sees until she is thirty." Jethro assured.

"We should still get upstairs." Jenny replied.

* * *

Jethro tossed on a pair of jeans and his gray USMC t-shirt. While Jenny put on a pair of pregnancy pants and a maternity sweater with a reindeer on them. The two teens wash up and then head upstairs to join the rest of the family. They walk into the living room and see Tony, Tim, and Abby sitting in a row on the couch. Tim and Tony are in their suits Tony was wearing a red tie and McGee had a green one on, Jackson came downstairs in his suit he was wearing a blue tie but Jethro knew he had his red and green suspenders on under his jacket, Darla was in a red velvet maternity dress and Abby was in a red and white stripped sweater and a black skirt with green pig tails. Jethro couldn't help but notice that Abby was scowling at them.

"Abbs what's wrong?" Jethro asked.

"You and Jenny took so long getting up that now we can't open our presents until after church." Abby replied.

"Sorry Abbs I was awake but Jenny needed to sleep in." Jethro replied.

"Why do you sleep so much?" Abby asked.

"Abigail!" Jackson snapped.

"I am sorry Abby but this pregnancy is making me really tired." Jenny explained.

"It's OK Jenny, Abby was being very rude. We will discuss this when we get home." Darla said.

"Jethro, Jenny do you want to join us?" Jackson asked.

"No" Jethro hissed.

"No thank you Mr. Gibbs." Jenny replied.

"Alright well be good while we are gone and no opening any presents until we get back." Jack explained.

* * *

Jenny and Jethro sat across from each other in the living room. Both teens were thrilled to have run of the main part of the house for a while. With three other kids and two parents including a pregnant step-mother. There was very little privacy in the Gibbs house.

"What do you want to do?" Jethro asked.

"How long are we alone for?" Jenny questioned.

"Hour and a half, two hours maybe." Jethro replied.

"Uh Lin gave me a baby name book." Jenny replied.

"Isn't it a little early?" Jethro asked.

"I am almost five months." Jenny replied.

"OK" Jethro replied.

"Do you want to do girl or boy names first?" Jenny asked.

"Boy I guess." Jethro replied.

"Sounds good." Jenny replied.

"Actually uh can we wait?" Jethro asked.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"It's just when my parents were naming Abby they fought every time they picked up a baby name book." Jethro explained.

"It would suck to fight on Christmas." Jenny replied.

"Exactly I just know that there will not be another Leroy Jethro." Jethro replied.

"Good" Jenny replied.

"Watch it." Jethro warned.

"I do want to pick out a name though. How about we each pick twenty names ten boy names and ten girl names. Then we compare our lists but we don't make the final decision until we meet our baby. We can discuss it when we want though." Jenny suggested.

"Deal" Jethro replied.

"So what do you want to do instead?" Jenny asked putting away the name book.

"Oh you'll see." Jethro replied reaching under the tree.

"Jethro your dad said no presents until everybody was home." Jenny hissed.

"It's OK this is from me to you." Jethro replied withdrawing a small box from under the tree.

"I can't give you mine because it is in Jack's truck. Can we please wait?" Jenny begged.

"I actually wanted to give it to your privately." Jethro replied.

"You already got me pregnant. What else can you give me privately?" Jenny questioned.

"Jennifer Annette Shepard will you marry me?" Jethro asked.

"Of course I will Jethro!" Jenny cried.

"Thank you so much. I am sorry the ring isn't much. I didn't want to ask my dad for my mom's rings yet." Jethro apologized handing Jenny the box.

"It's fine." Jenny assured.

* * *

Jenny and Jethro decided to keep their engagement a secret until after the holiday. When the rest of the Gibbs family got home. Jenny and Jethro were holding each other on the couch reading the baby name book.

"We're back!" Jack called.

"Hey guys." Jenny greeted.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?" Darla asked.

"Yes we did." Jenny replied.

"Can I open my presents now?!" Abby begged.

"Not until you apologize to Jenny." Darla replied.

"I am sorry Jenny." Abby apologized.

"I forgive you." Jenny replied.

"Good!" Abby cried.

* * *

"Hey somebody's been under the tree." Tony observed looking under the tree.

"NO Fair! I had to wait!" Abby cried.

"Jennifer, Leroy did you open presents while we were gone?" Jackson asked.

"Uh well. Yes but just one." Jenny admitted.

"I am very disappointed in both of you." Jackson replied.

"Guys we were going to wait until after Christmas but I asked Jenny to marry me." Jethro replied.

"Really?" Darla asked.

"Yes Darla." Jethro replied.

"What did you say?" The younger kids asked in unison.

"I said yes." Jenny replied.

"Congratulations you two." Darla replied.

"Good for you." Jack said.

"Congrats I am happy for you guys." Tony replied.

"Congratulations to both of you." Tim added.

"YAY! CONGRATULATIONS!" Abby cried.

"Thank you guys so much. It means a lot." Jenny replied.

"I am glad you are all happy." Jethro added.

* * *

**A/N: Congrats Jethro and Jen! I should have the baby name poll up by tomorrow or Wednesday. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Three Months To Go

Jenny had just reached six months and had her twenty-four week check-up. Jethro hated that he had to miss it but Earl had a doctor's appointment as well and Jethro was needed to run the hardware store. He promised to come straight home from work though. So that they would have time to look at the ultrasound pictures and talk about the appointment. Before Jenny had to leave for her shift at the diner. After school Jethro rode his bike to the hardware store and Jenny caught a ride to the doctors from her friend Carly. Since she was the only girl in the group who had a car. Jenny leaned heavily against the seat of the ancient pick-up truck. Carly had inherited when her dad purchased a new truck the year before. It was getting harder for her to move around and get comfortable. At least Carly's truck was lower and fairly easy to get into. Unlike the ones the boys had that were jacked up on giant all terrain tires so they could take them hunting. The week before when Jethro had ridden out with Earl to a larger hardware store to pick-up some fertilizer for Mr. Johnson who had injured his leg and was unable to drive or tend his farm. It was pouring and the diner closed an hour early. When she couldn't get a hold of Jack or Darla. She ended up getting a ride home from Charlie Erickson an eleventh grader who washed dishes at the diner. She was grateful for the ride but hated that he had to lift her into the truck. Like she was some old lady or disabled. At least there were only three more months. Of course then she would have the baby and that would be even harder.

"How much longer?" Carly asked.

"Fourteen to sixteen weeks." Jenny replied.

"Can't you like have the baby now?" Carly asked.

"I could but it would be really tiny and sick. So I don't want that." Jenny replied.

"Oh cause I was thinking you are really uncomfortable and it would be nice if you could like just have it now. Ya know?" Carly explained.

"I am uncomfortable but I would rather have a healthy baby than be comfortable!" Jenny snapped.

"Jeez Jen I am sorry." Carly replied.

"Yeah how about you try being six months pregnant! Living with your boyfriend and his family because your own disowned you! Oh yeah and your boyfriend's mom is pregnant too! Then see how you feel!" Jenny snapped.

"Jen are you OK?" Carly asked.

"I am tired I can barely sleep. I just want Jethro to be with me." Jenny replied.

"Where is Jethro?" Carly asked.

"Working" Jenny scoffed.

"Why is he working now?" Carly questioned.

"His boss had an appointment and needed him to run the store." Jenny explained.

"That's too bad." Carly replied.

"Yeah but after today I have to go in every other week." Jenny explained.

* * *

Jenny lay down on the exam table. This was her first time alone at an appointment. Darla was supposed to meet them there but Tony was sick and Jack was doing inventory at the store. So she had to stay with Abby and Tim. Carly had offered to come in but she was extremely squeamish and backed out at the last-minute. Jenny was sure that with Carly's three little brothers she would be used to seeing an ultrasound. She looked up as Dr. Higgins walked into the room.

"How are you feeling today Miss. Sheppard?" Dr. Higgins asked.

"OK I guess." Jenny replied.

"What's the problem?" Dr. Higgins asked.

"I am just tired. Things are crazy at home." Jenny explained.

"Well that is normal especially since Jethro's step-mother is pregnant as well." Dr. Higgins replied.

"That and baby is keeping me up." Jenny replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to find out the sex?" Dr. Higgins asked.

"No Jethro and I want to be surprised." Jenny replied.

"Speaking of Jethro. Where is he?" Dr. Higgins questioned.

"He couldn't get off of work." Jenny explained.

"That's too bad. Let's take a look at that baby and bring Jethro a new ultrasound." Dr. Higgins replied.

"OK" Jenny replied lifting up her shirt.

"You are a lot more comfortable with this than most girls your age are." Dr. Higgins observed as she flipped on the machine.

"I just want to see my baby." Jenny replied.

"Well there it is and congratulations everything still looks great. Strong heartbeat and growing right on schedule." Dr. Higgins explained showing Jenny the screen.

"Hi baby I can't wait to meet you." Jenny greeted.

"Three more months." Dr. Higgins grinned as she printed out the ultrasound.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Jenny asked.

"Well you can't fly anymore. Other than that I need to see you in two weeks." Dr. Higgins explained.

"OK I just hope that Jethro can come then." Jenny replied.

* * *

Jethro hopped on his bike and raced home. He couldn't wait to see Jenny. It killed him that he couldn't make her appointment but he couldn't afford to lose that job. Earl was just like Jack you had better have a damn good excuse to get off work. Normally Earl was just fine with him taking the day off to attend Jenny's appointments but today was different. Ordinarily he would just close the store up or find some other way to get out of it but today was the first time he was left in charge of the store and he had to prove himself. He parked his bike at the side of the house, ran in the front door, and down the stairs to the basement. Jenny was sitting on the couch gluing something in her scrapbook.

"Hey Jenny." Jethro greeted.

"Oh good Jethro your home." Jenny replied.

"Yeah I raced home as soon as I could." Jethro explained.

"How was running the store?" Jenny asked.

"It was weird but I've manned my dad's store lots of times." Jethro explained.

"So your used to it." Jenny commented.

"Yep but that's nothing how was the appointment?" Jethro asked.

"It was weird without you there but everything is great so far." Jenny explained.

"Good" Jethro replied.

"Want to see my ultrasound?" Jenny asked.

"Of course." Jethro replied.

"Here you go." Jenny replied handing Jethro the scrapbook and pointing to the newly glued picture.

"Aw it's so cute. I can't wait to see it for real." Jethro replied.

"Same here." Jenny replied.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE vote in the poll for this story. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Parties

When Jenny hit her seventh month Linda threw her a baby shower. She wanted it to be a modern coed baby shower but Jethro and his friends quickly vetoed that decision. Earl had to close the hardware store for the day to repair the roof and only would need Jethro for maybe an hour to help move some things around. He ended up being roped into a "Farewell to Freedom" party. He really wasn't much for parties or the wild guy stuff Mike and Frankie enjoyed so much but he had to admit it would be nice to let loose a bit. The guys were right he wouldn't have a lot of opportunities to let loose once the baby was born and he was in college. He was thinking he could have a couple of wild years in the Marines before settling down and marrying Jenny. Of course he was going to be loyal to Jenny until the day he died. He knew that since he was thirteen but his Marine years would his strip-club, drinking years when he wasn't deployed of course. He would be a tough buckled down Marine but if his buddies went to a bar or gentleman's club he would follow behind.

"So Thaddeus you're the party boy, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Sam my name is Jethro." Jethro corrected.

"I know but when we are up in Brenton you are Thaddeus T Brandowhitz, Frankie is Douglas Willets, G is Shane Patrick, and I am Muse Watson." Sam explained.

"Why do you get to be an actor?" Frankie asked.

"People say I look just like my old man and my old man looked just like him. So I am Muse. Get the ladies." Sam explained.

"Who would believe you are a sixty-six year old actor?" Jethro questioned.

"You ever hear of plastic surgery Probie?" Sam asked.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Jethro snapped.

"Live a little Leroy!" Sam pleaded.

"Fine" Jethro replied.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Strip-club, bar, home to Jenny." Jethro replied.

"You don't have to do this Jethro." G offered.

"Yes he does!" Frankie growled.

"What does the G stand for Gay?" Sam asked.

"You know I don't know." G scoffed.

"I am only doing this so you guys get off my back about a bachelor party." Jethro whispered.

"Oh you are getting a bachelor party." Sam replied.

"I don't want one!" Jethro snapped.

* * *

Jethro, G, Frankie, and Sam were just heading out to the car when Jackson came rushing out of the store. For the first time in his life Jethro hoped that his dad needed him to man the store. He had a bad feeling about today and would give anything to just be at home and close to Jenny.

"LEROY!" Jack called.

"What is it dad?" Jethro asked.

"I am sorry to ask you this but Tony is sick and Darla can't be around him. Can you please keep an eye on him? Just for an hour or two." Jack requested.

"Yeah dad I don't mind." Jethro assured.

"Jethro!" Sam snapped.

"Dude he has to take care of his brother." G replied.

"Sam what to go party with me?" Frankie asked.

"No dude this party is for Jethro, besides everybody in Stillwater knows us." Sam replied.

"Never thought I'd see the day you were weak." Frankie scoffed grabbing his ID and heading towards the local tavern.

* * *

Jenny and her friends sat ina corner booth at the diner. Jenny was secretly glad that Jethro had refused to attend the baby-shower. She didn't understand the concept of coed baby-showers. She wouldn't judge anyone for having one. They just seemed weird to her. She just hoped that Jethro wouldn't get to wild at his party. She knew Jethro was much more calm and reserved than his friends except for maybe G Callen but Sam and Frankie tended to be awful influences.

"So Jen do you want to open presents?" Lin asked.

"Let's wait for Carly to get here." Jen replied.

"Do we have to?" Lin asked.

"Yes Lin! She is one of my best friends!" Jenny snapped.

"Well I am your best friend in the world." Lin tried to argue.

"Can we just wait a few minutes?" Jenny begged.

"Fine!" Lin sighed.

"So what do you think Jethro and the guys are up to?" Jenny asked.

"Partying" Lin wailed.

"You wish we had gone with them don't you?" Jenny asked.

"A little yeah." Lin replied.

"Well I can't drink." Jenny replied.

"Well you can be the DD." Lin replied.

"It hurts to drive." Jenny admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lin questioned.

"The steering wheel pushes on my stomach." Jenny replied.

"Well Jethro could be the DD than." Lin offered.

"Well they already left." Jenny replied.

"I know." Lin sighed.

* * *

Lin, Jenny, Tammy, Leslie, and Shelby talked for the next twenty minutes. Until Carly finally arrived. She came rushing in and set her gift down on the adjacent table along with the others. Before sitting down beside Shelby at the end of the bench.

"Sorry I'm late I had to baby-sit and it took my parents forever to get home." Carly apologized.

"It's OK." Jenny assured.

"No it isn't! Why didn't you just leave? This is a party!" Lin cried.

"Lin cool it." Shelby hissed.

"It's OK Carly." Tammy assured.

"OK it's fine can we open the presents now?!" Lin pleaded.

"Sure" Jenny replied.

"Oh before you do I have some news." Carly replied.

"What is so important?" Lin whined.

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant?" Jenny begged.

"I am not pregnant. I had to run by the general store to my card." Carly replied.

"Yawn" Lin replied.

"Oh good I love the cards Darla designs." Jenny replied.

"Anyway Jack said Tony is sick. So Jethro's party is later and I ran into Sam on the way over here and he said that we are all invited." Carly explained.

"Woo! That is good news!" Lin cried.

"Is Tony OK?" Jenny asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. So are you in or out of this party?" Lin asked.

"In I guess." Jenny replied. Not knowing that this decision would be one of the last she would ever make.

* * *

**A/N: I guess you all know what is going to happen in the next couple of chapters now. I am sorry but you all knew it would happen all along. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Clear As Day

**A/N: All lyrics belong to Scotty McCreery. I have never written a song fic before and thought it would be best to start within an existing story. If this chapter gets deleted. I will re-post it without the lyrics. If not all BOLD words are lyrics and all _ITALICIZED _words are flashbacks.**

* * *

Jethro climbed in his truck he was still apprehensive about this whole party thing. Especially since the girls were coming now. He had gotten so desperate that he had begged Jackson for extra chores. Unfortunately his dad agreed with the guys that he really needed to get out and have a little fun for a change. Jen was riding up with Lin and Frankie. As far as Jethro knew they were the only girls. Carly's parents had flat-out refused, Tammy had to do the reading at church the next day, being the president of SADD at Stillwater High Leslie had a good reason to avoid parties, and Shelby had about as much interest in partying as Jethro. Jenny typically hated parties too but Lin could rope her into almost everything. She was the one who convinced her to let him sleep with her in the first place. Even though the time Jenny got pregnant wasn't their first. In a way Lin was the reason they were having this baby in the first place. Jethro shook the thoughts away and turned on his car. He immediately recognized the song on the radio. It was typically one of his favorites but today. It was just eerily close to his premonition. Mainly because the first three verses were so similar to how his and Jen's relationship began.

* * *

"**You were sitting on that Silverado**

**bumper.**

**Outside our locker room after the game. **

**Glowing in the tan you got that summer. **

**And I walked by and you said "hey"**

**And that night's still clear as day."**

_Jethro walked out of Stillwater High's athletic locker room. Due to limited space the middle school grades of Stillwater K-8 shared all athletic fields and the field house with Stillwater High. Typically he would sit on the cars and watch the high schoolers play with the other middle schoolers. Well he did last year but this year was different. For the other kids on his team it was just the first game of the season but for him. It was his first game since his mom died. He hadn't even wanted to play that year but Jack had made him. Insisting that he keep his life as normal as possible. He shook away his painful thoughts and looked up. Sitting on the bumper of the Silverado belonging to the eldest Porter child Tyler was Jenny. It was only March but she was already glowing in tan. Something very special for a fair-skinned red-head like her. As he walked past Jenny looked up at him and said hey. He felt like he was floating for days. That was his first smile and feeling of peace since his mom died two months earlier. The memory really was still clear as day._

* * *

**First time we ever beat East Lincoln **

**County. **

**Big party down at Ricky Bowman's place.**

**You walked up and threw your arms **

**around me.**

**You whispered you love to watch me play. **

**Yeah that night's still clear as day.**

_The first time they ever bear East Columbia County High. Was a huge victory for Stillwater High's baseball team. Even if it was just an end of summer charity tournament to raise money for a Junior at East County who had been hit by a train coming home from a band competition with Stillwater High at the start of the summer. They hadn't won a game to that school in nearly forty years. Naturally Frankie Porter threw a huge party. Both his parents were out-of-town at some big conference for school administrators. Some of the bleeding heart types at Stillwater High had wanted to hand the win over to East County but the more realistic like Jethro insisted all that mattered was that they had raised over a thousand dollars for the kid's medical bills. The victory coupled with his parents being out-of-town at a big school administrators conference in Philadelphia. Gave Frankie an excuse to throw a party. Jethro watched Jenny sit at the table and talk with Lin. It had been almost exactly two years ago at Frankie's fourteenth birthday party. Where he first realized what he felt for Jen was love. Unfortunately she had said they were too young. When they got to high school she dated a couple of guys and he had three disastrous relationships during Freshman year. Now both were finally single at the same time again. Much to his surprise Jenny rose from her seat and walked up to him. She threw her arms around him and exclaimed that she loved to watch him play. That really was clear as day as well._

* * *

**There ain't one second time erased.**

**Every detail is still in place. **

**You hold on to what you love. **

**Some things never fade.**

**And that night's still clear as day.**

**We went to catch some fresh air on the **

**back porch. **

**And I slid my class ring on to the cross on**

**your gold chain.**

**And you backed my back against those**

**cedar clapboards.**

**And my lips ain't never been kissed that**

**way.**

**And that night's still clear as day.**

* * *

The song had ended long before Jethro arrived at Tyler Porter's apartment. Tyler worked for a small heating and cooling business in Scranton Pennsylvania. Which was roughly a sixty-five minute drive. He had reluctantly agreed to host Jethro's party and buy beer for the kids. As long as Jenny didn't drink and anybody who did promised to stay over. Jethro didn't see why he was going he barely knew half the kids who would be there. They were Frankie's friends from the football team and a few kids he had met in Scranton when he visited his brother. The party started out OK but quickly got way out of hand. Jethro and Jenny decided to go out for some fresh air right around the time Tyler started screaming that if they didn't cool it he would not only call the cops but everybody's parents as well. They were literally the only ones who hadn't been drinking or acting like jerks. So they walked out to the back porch. Jethro slid his class ring off of his ring finger and slipped it on to the cross on Jenny's gold-chain. The cross and chain had been a gift from Lin at Jenny's baby shower. Jethro wasn't sure how he felt about Jenny revisiting her faith. On one hand it may be hard to raise their kid but on the other one of them should put aside their pain and have faith. Jenny smiled and backed him up against the wooden paneling on the porch wall that separated Tyler's apartment from the adjoining unit. Even in the two years he had dated Jenny. Jethro had never been kissed like that. It was magical and he knew right then and there that this night would be clear as day as well. Unfortunately what he didn't know at the time was why.

* * *

**There ain't one second time erased.**

**Every detail is still in place. **

**You hold on to what you love. **

**Some things never fade.**

**And that night's still clear as day.**

Jethro and Jenny had just finished their kiss. When Tyler stuck his head out of the back-door and informed them that he'd had enough and everybody had ten minutes to get out before he called the police. He had already called his own parents and they would soon be picking up Frankie.

* * *

**I walked you out to your brother's Silverado.**

**When he got behind the wheel he seemed OK.**

**Last thing you said was I'll call you**

**tomorrow.**

**But that's a call you never got to make**

**They blamed it on the fog and pouring **

**rain.**

**That night's still clear as day.**

Jethro walked Jenny to the Silverado, Frankie shared with Lin. Since Lin seemed OK. She would be driving G, Sam, and Jenny home. Jethro didn't feel guilty about it. Especially since they were all talking about stopping for food and Jethro just wanted to get home and do a little woodworking before bed. Jenny decided to spend the night with Lin since they had plans for the next day. Little did she or Jethro know. That was a call she would never get to make. Just as everybody was leaving the party the sky broke open. It was foggy and pouring rain when the kids were driving home. Jethro made it home just fine and went to work on the crib he was building for the baby. Still feeling nervous he put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He was just falling asleep. When he heard footsteps on the basement stairs. Assuming that it was Jenny coming home for the night after all. He smiled and scooted towards the west side of the bed. He heard the pocket door slide open. The smell of sawdust and the cleaning solution Jack used in the store. Tipped him off that it was his father and not Jenny.

"Leroy! You have to get up now!" Jack called.

"What's going on?" Jethro asked climbing out of bed.

"We have to get to the hospital right away." Jack replied.

"What's wrong? Is Tony OK?" Jethro asked.

"It's not Tony, it's Jenny. Jack replied.

"What happened? Is she OK? Is the baby OK?" Jethro asked.

"There was a car accident. The Porter's blamed it on the fog and rain but after hearing about Frankie it wouldn't surprise me if Lin had been drinking." Jack explained.

"How are Jenny and the baby?!" Jethro demanded.

"The baby is OK but Jenny... Jenny was dead upon arrival at the hospital. Lin walked away, G is hurt pretty bad but should be OK, and Sam I am sorry Leroy but Sam didn't make it either. From what I understand. Lin was driving and Jen was in the front seat. G was in the backseat behind Jen and Sam was riding in the bed of the truck when they side swiped a building. Sam was thrown from the back and broke his neck he died on impact. Jen saw the crash coming and turned herself to protect the baby. Her head went through the windshield and she bled out." Jack explained.

"And that night's clear as day." Jethro whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: At least the baby survived. How will Jethro cope with raising the baby on his own. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Circle

Jackson looked over at his son in the passenger seat. He hated the reason they were rushing to the hospital. When he lost his wife he prayed the his children would not have to go through the same pain that he had. Especially as young as Leroy was. He was just seventeen and he already had a child and had lost the love of his life. Leroy was shoved against the door of the passenger seat. His eyes were fixed out the window. Outside the car rain was still pouring down. It rained the day Ann died so it was fitting it was raining the night Jenny was killed. Jenny had been such a beautiful and happy girl. She and Leroy would argue that she was a woman but she was just a girl. She hadn't even finished high school and she was dead. Leaving a baby without its mother and Leroy without his soul-mate. At least by the grace of God the baby had been spared from demise in the wreck. It wasn't until they drove under a floodlight that Jack noticed the tears staining his son's cheeks. When they came to a red-light Jack placed his hand on his son's shoulder and gently rocked him. Just like he did when Leroy was a little boy and was sad, scared, or otherwise upset.

"It's not fair dad!" Jethro cried.

"No it's not." Jack replied.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to die?" Jethro questioned.

"Life is cruel sometimes Leroy. That's all I can say." Jack replied.

"She was the love of my life. I will never love again." Jethro cried.

"Just hang on." Jack replied.

"How long did it take you to get over mom?" Jethro asked.

"I never did get over her but eventually the really bad pain ended and I was able to move on. I don't know how long it will take you to get to that point but you will someday." Jack explained.

"How long did you cry like right after?" Jethro asked.

"Days" Jack replied.

"Great" Jethro sighed.

"There is no shame in crying Leroy." Jack replied.

"Makes me feel weak." Jethro scoffed.

"Better than keeping it bottled up and snapping." Jack offered.

"I guess." Jethro sighed.

"Leroy I would give anything to take your pain away." Jack replied.

"But you can't. Just like when mom died." Jethro sighed.

"That's the hardest part of being a parent, Leroy." Jack replied sadly.

"Something I have to do all alone." Jethro sighed.

"You won't be alone. Darla and I will be there to help and Tony, Abby, and Tim are old enough to help out with a baby. You won't be in this alone." Jack assured.

"Jen won't be there. That's all I care about." Jethro replied.

"Oh Leroy is there anything I can do?" Jack asked.

"Just drive" Jethro replied.

"OK" Jack replied.

* * *

Jackson and Jethro arrived at Scranton General Hospital around three in the morning. Jethro made his way up to the information desk by himself. Jack wanted to go with his son and be with him but he knew that Leroy wanted and needed to do this alone. Of course he would be right there if his son decided he needed him but for the time being he stood back. Jethro rolled the pen on the sign in sheet back and forth with his hand until the receptionist noticed him and came up to the desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist questioned.

"Yes I am Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs replied.

"What can I do for you Mr. Gibbs?" The receptionist asked.

"My fiancée Jenny Sheppard. Was brought in after a car accident. She didn't make it but our baby. Was born and is here." Jethro explained.

"Oh I am sorry. I will have somebody bring you to the NICU." The receptionist replied.

"NICU?" Jethro asked.

"Your baby was only born at seven months and had a traumatic experience throughout her birth. She will be up in the NICU for a while." The receptionist explained.

"She?" Jethro asked.

"Yes you have a beautiful baby girl." The receptionist replied.

"OK" Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro walked with a nurse up to the NICU where his daughter was being kept. Much to his relief she was the second largest baby in the room and had the least terrifying medical equipment attached to her. She was sound asleep so her eyes were shut but Jethro knew from one of the books about newborns that Jenny had read. That her eyes were probably blue. With him as the father they had a roughly fifty-chance of staying that color. Jethro hoped they would eventually turn green like Jenny's. She was a gorgeous baby. Who looked just like her mother. Jethro had gotten his wish. He had a little girl who looked just like her mother. Now more than ever that's what he needed. It broke his heart that he wouldn't be part of a family with two beautiful redheaded woman but at least he had his precious baby girl. Who looked just like her mother. A knot formed in Jethro's throat when his baby girl stirred slightly in her sleep. It reminded him of when Jenny was sleeping. He half expected her to pull the blanket over her and moan his name. It took a moment for Jethro to remember she was just a tiny newborn. Only three hours old. That's it three hours and she had already lost her mother. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair. They were supposed to be a family. He should have driven Jenny home. If he had she would still be here. He sighed and started to turn back towards the nurse who was waiting in the back of the room. She had made it clear that it would be a very short visit after all.

"It's late so this has to be quick but you can hold her if you want." The nurse said.

"Really?" Jethro asked.

"Of course." The nurse replied.

"How?" Jethro asked.

"Here kid I'll show you." The nurse replied.

* * *

The nurse walked Jethro over to the isolate. She helped Jethro put his hands in the little gloves attached to the top of the incubator and pick up the child. The baby girl opened her eyes and looked up at him. They were blue just like he suspected but they were wise and full of life just like her mother's. She was the only woman besides Jenny to take Jethro's breath away.

"You are the love of my life. I will never love anybody more than I love you. Emily Ann Gibbs. I just wish your mother was here to help raise you." Jethro whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Emily Ann Gibbs tied with Kelly Ann for girls names. New chapter will be up soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Breaking The News

For a short wonderful moment that morning Jethro forgot the events of the night before. He sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room and quickly realized he was in a hotel. For a moment he thought that he'd had too much to drink the night before. That would explain his throbbing headache and why he felt so weird. He reached for his cellphone and dialed Jenny's number to check in on her and make sure she had gotten home OK. On the other end Jenny's phone went straight to voice-mail. That's when it all came rushing back to him. Jenny was dead. She was dead and he would never see her again. She would never hold their child or watch her grow. He threw his phone across the room and watched it shatter against the wall. He didn't care about his stupid phone though. He hated that thing. He only had it in case Jenny needed him or went into labor and she was dead. So what did it matter?

"Leroy? Can I come in?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Fine" Jethro replied.

"How you holding up?" Jack asked.

"For a while when I woke up. I forgot." Jethro replied.

"That's how it was the morning after your mom died. Sometimes I still wake-up expecting her to be beside me. It upset Darla pretty bad the first time I called her Ann. Luckily she understood after I spoke with her." Jack explained.

"I thought I had just had too much to drink and called her to make sure she was OK. It didn't hit me until her phone went straight to voice-mail." Jethro explained.

"Oh Leroy I am so sorry." Jack replied.

"I just want to hold her one more time." Jethro replied.

"Oh Leroy I wish I could let you do that but her body is so badly damaged." Jack explained.

"Don't think I could face her body anyway." Jethro admitted.

"I saw it last night. Her grandparents wouldn't come identify the body. So I did took care of her. It is going to haunt me for the rest of my life." Jack explained.

"Can't believe her family doesn't care about her." Jethro sighed.

"They're selfish people Leroy." Jack sighed.

"What about Emily how is she doing?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know I haven't heart anything since we left the hospital." Jack replied.

"No news is good news." Jethro replied.

"Very true now would you like to go see her?" Jack asked.

"I would love to see her." Jethro replied.

"OK I just have to call and check in on everything at home before we go to the hospital." Jack replied.

"Do the others know?" Jethro questioned,

"No, Darla and I agreed to wait until morning to tell them." Jack explained.

"Have you told Darla that Jen is dead yet?" Jethro asked.

"I am glad news spreads fast in Stillwater. I don't think I could handle telling anybody." Jethro admitted.

* * *

Abby ran down the stairs Tim followed close behind. Tony was still feeling too sick to get out of bed. She was a little mad that Darla decided to skip church that morning but she liked getting to sleep late. Even though it seemed strange that Jack or Jethro couldn't stay home with him. Jethro never went to church after all. When she got downstairs. She saw Darla sitting alone at the table she looked like she had been crying.

"Mom what's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Yeah you look really sad." Abby added.

"Where's Tony?" Darla asked.

"Upstairs he's still sick remember?" Abby explained.

"I know. Look I have some bad news for you three and I want to tell you all at once." Darla explained.

"OK let's go up to Tony's room." Tim replied.

"Where is everybody else?" Abby asked.

"You'll know in a minute." Darla sighed.

* * *

Abby and Tim followed Darla down the hall to Tony's room. They both knew that whatever they were about to hear was not just bad but really bad. The way Darla looked when they got downstairs and how she insisted that all three kids hear the news at once. It didn't help that Jethro and Jack weren't around. Abby was scared to death about what would happen to her if Jack died. Would Darla want to raise her as her own or would she get thrown out like Tony. Tim was worried about Darla leaving Abby behind too. Of course what his concern was, was never seeing Abby again. Abby was his best friend in the world. Tim and Abby took seats on the floor near Tony's bed. While Darla took a seat in the computer chair. That she had rolled over to be right beside Tony's bed. At this point in her pregnancy. Standing was unpleasant so she sat as much as she could.

"Tony?" Darla called as she gently shook him awake.

"What?" Tony asked groggily.

"We need to talk. I have some bad news for you and your brother and sister." Darla whispered.

"What?" Tony asked,

"Yeah what's going on?" Abby added.

"Please just tell us." Tim finished.

"This is going to be very hard to hear but last night there was a really bad car accident." Darla started.

"Oh no" Tony moaned,

"Dad or Jethro?!" Abby cried.

"Please tell me they will be OK." Tim begged.

"Actually it was Jenny." Jethro replied.

"What?! NO!" Abby cried.

"Is she OK?" Tim asked.

"How's the baby?" Tony questioned.

"The baby is OK but Jenny she didn't make it." Darla explained.

"NOOOOO!" Abby cried.

"No...No...No" Tim whispered.

"Jenny can't be. She just can't." Tony stuttered.

"Wait isn't the baby early? Shouldn't it be sick?" Abby questioned.

"The baby was born early but so far she is doing well." Darla explained.

"Where are Jack and Jethro?" Tony asked.

"They are in Scranton that's where the accident happened and where the baby is in the hospital." Darla explained.

"Can we go see them?" Abby asked.

"Maybe later in the week. After the funeral." Darla replied.

* * *

**A/N: Jen's funeral may be in the next chapter. Which will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Eulogy

One week later was Jenny's funeral. The entire Gibbs family except for Darla was going to attend. Being eight months pregnant Darla was feeling pretty bad. She wasn't sick just drained of energy from the baby. Besides none of her clothes that were appropriate for a funeral fit her anymore. All the maternity clothes she had bought for this stage were stretch pants and t-shirts. Her one dress was her wine red church dress which she felt was to flashy and cheery for the funeral of a teenager. Especially the beloved fiancée of her step-son.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Jack asked.

"I really don't feel up to it." Darla replied.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"I am just so tired. It's really had managing the store and the younger kids while you and Leroy are gone on top of being pregnant. I feel bad but I don't think I could sit that long either. My back is sore and I would be better off just sitting in the bathroom through the whole service." Darla explained.

"I understand Ann had a very hard time with Jethro. With Abby she had bad morning sickness most of the pregnancy but other than that she was OK. With Leroy she was on bed-rest for months. We were told at every appointment that she would lose him. He ended up being an emergency c-section at thirty-two weeks." Jack explained.

"Well this pregnancy is much smoother than that but it is exactly the same as with Timmy. I was fine right up until the eighth month. I started feeling terrible." Darla replied.

"Well I should be going. I hope you feel better and you don't give your mommy anymore trouble." Jack replied kissing Darla and her stomach respectively.

* * *

Jethro took a seat in the front row. He could not believe that Jenny's grandparents had the nerve to show-up. They had not spoken to her since she told them she was pregnant. Now that she was gone they were acting all sad and like they missed her. If they really missed her they would have patched things up before she died. Even if they were sitting on the back-row. In Jethro's opinion they had no right to be here. Jenny's mother had made an appearance too. The same woman who had abandoned her in a strange town with the grand-parents she had never met and replaced her with a new family. Had shown up to her funeral. Jethro knew that she was only coming to get sympathy. The same reason as her grand-parents. Beside her was a girl who looked like she was eleven or twelve. Who was texting on her phone and asking if they could leave yet. The service hadn't even started yet and Jenny's sister. No her replacement didn't even want to be there. Meanwhile Jethro had left her premature baby girl in the hospital. To drive back to Stillwater for the funeral. He didn't want to be either place but he had too for his girls Jenny and Kelly. He had changed Emily's name to Kelly after learning from G who was thankfully doing well and would hopefully be moved closer to home soon. That Tobias Fornell, Jethro's main rival from the East Columbia County High basketball team. Had also had a daughter and had named her Emily as well. She was now Kelly after the only retaliative of Jenny's that he had met who he could stand. The late sister of Jenny's father Jasper, Kelly Sheppard. She adored Jenny but had been diagnosed with ALS shortly before her brother died and was unable to care for a child. Jethro met her once or twice before the disease took over. She was sweet, smart, and funny just like Jenny. She had been a fifth grade teacher in a small town in Florida before she got sick. Jethro remembered the first time she visited. She was already wheel-chair bound but she put him on her lap and raced him around Jack's store. The second time she was weaker and barely had any use of her hands but she let Jenny and him sit in bed with her and look at old photo albums. She died just before Jenny found out that her mom had abandoned her. That was another time he held Jenny while she cried. At least they were together now with Jenny's father and his mom. Heaven is where Jenny deserved to be actually. Somewhere warm and filled with love and without pain. Not here on Earth where she was abandoned and criticized. The service began. After a few hymns and a reading of the twenty-third Psalm. Pastor O'Dell called Jethro up to the pulpit to deliver the eulogy.

"Jenny and I met in kindergarten. Some big kids had pushed her down and taken her lunch. I came to her rescue sharing my lunch with her and helping her clean her dress. I was there for her when her aunt died and a few weeks later when her mom abandoned her. She was there for me when my mom died and when my dad remarried. There were plenty of good times too. She was there when my baby sister was born and when my dad adopted both of my brothers and Darla adopted Tony. When my dad adopted Timmy. I was there when her volleyball team went to state and when she was Valid Victorian at our graduation from Stillwater K-8. I will never forget the speech she gave. About how we should live our lives because they could be taken at any second. How most of the stuff that we thought was a big tragedy now. Won't be anything in ten years. Even with her pregnancy she was on track to be Valid Victorian of Stillwater high. Her speech for high school would have been even more amazing. She was the most amazing and beautiful girl I have ever met and she gave me a beautiful baby girl. Whom I named Kelly after Jenny's aunt. The only relative Jenny had that I met and liked. She was originally called Emily but I found out that my rival from baseball had a daughter named Emily. So I changed it. Trust me Jenny would adore this story. Jenny you were the love of my life. The only woman I will ever love more is our baby girl Kelly. Rest In Peace and I will become a better person so I can see you again one day. Please watch over me and our girl." Jethro spoke.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for changing the name but I decided liked Kelly better. They were tied after all. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Meeting Kelly

After the funeral Jack decided to bring the younger kids to meet Kelly. Since Tony wasn't exactly wild about hospitals. He opted to stay home with Darla. Since there was no way she was making the drive to Scranton eight months pregnant. Jethro wished that Jack would just stay in Stillwater when he took Abby and Timmy home. He just wanted to be alone with his daughter. Not have his dad hovering over him all the time. He knew that Jack meant well and wanted to do right by his eldest son but it was still driving him crazy. As Jack drove towards Scranton. He started to wish that either Darla had driven the kids up or that she and Jack had just insisted they wait to meet Kelly until she was home. Abby and Timmy were joking around and laughing in the backseat. As if they hadn't just buried the mother of the niece they were dying to meet and weren't driving up to meet the prematurely born baby girl. It was like they were on a school field-trip. It made Jethro wanted to scream.

"Hey Jethro?" Abby asked.

"What?" Jethro questioned.

"Who does the baby look like?" Abby asked.

"She looks like Jenny! Hence why in the picture I showed you this morning she looked like Jenny! Because she looks like Jenny or have you forgotten?!" Jethro snapped.

"Sooorrrryyyy!" Abby moaned.

"That was mean." Timmy commented.

"Well I am sick of you kids asking stupid questions and being stupid!" Jethro snapped.

"Leroy apologize." Jack warned.

"Fine I am sorry I snapped at you." Jethro replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

The first stop in Scranton was to the hotel. So Jack could rent cots for Abby and Timmy to sleep on that night. That was another thing that made Jethro crazy. Why did the kids have to stay over night? Why couldn't Jack just drive them home? He didn't want them around. He loved Abby and Tim but he just wanted to be alone. Kelly was the only person he wanted to see right now. Except for Jenny that is but he was never going to see her again. Back in the hotel Jethro sat alone in the hotel room with his head in his hands. He tried to fight it but the tears just started flowing. At least Abby and Timmy were down in the lobby with Jack. So they wouldn't be asking him if he was OK and begging him to stop crying already. He wanted to scream when the door opened. Until he realized that it was just Jack.

"Leroy?" Jack called.

"Where are Abby and Timmy?" Jethro asked.

"Playing with a couple of kids in the lobby." Jack explained.

"Oh great so this trip is just a play-date." Jethro scoffed.

"I actually insisted they wait for me downstairs." Jack explained.

"Why?" Jethro asked.

"So I could talk to you." Jack replied.

"About what?" Jethro asked.

"Well for starters the drive up here." Jack replied.

"I am sorry I yelled at Abby and Timmy but they were just driving me crazy." Jethro replied.

"What's really bothering you?" Jack asked.

"You should know!" Jethro snapped.

"I had trouble controlling my emotions after your mom died." Jack replied.

"How can they be so happy?" Jethro asked.

"They are young." Jack replied.

"And selfish." Jethro added.

"Would it make you feel better if I left you here when I drive them back tomorrow?" Jack offered.

"Could you just leave me here?" Jethro begged.

"I really don't feel comfortable leaving you alone in a strange city." Jack commented.

"Please dad I will stay in the hotel unless I am in the hospital." Jethro replied.

"I will think it over." Jack replied.

"Can we go see Kelly now?" Jethro asked.

"Are you feeling calmer?" Jack questioned.

"Yes sir." Jethro replied.

"OK let's go." Jack replied.

* * *

Tony made his way into the living room. He was feeling guilty for not going to see Kelly but he hated hospitals. He had never liked them but after his mom died. He had developed an actual fear of them. Being alone in that hospital room with his mom when she died. His dad was nowhere to be found for days and when he finally showed up. He yelled at Tony and said that it was his fault that his mother had died. The only good thing about his fear. Was that there was somebody to look after Darla so Jack didn't have to worry. There was one problem with him staying alone with Darla though. He was scared to death to be alone with her. She had felt bad since just after Jack and Jethro headed up to Scranton. Today she was really acting strange. She seemed distracted and like he was in pain. He did;t think he could handle losing another mom. Especially when they had just lost Jenny. It was so hard seeing Jethro so upset. It would be like hell on Earth if both Jack and Jethro lost woman they loved at what was supposed to be a happy time. He saw Darla lying on the couch rubbing her stomach with a panicked look on her face.

"TONY!" Darla cried.

"Darla are you alright?" Tony asked.

"My water broke Tony." Darla explained.

"Please tell me you just sat on a bottle." Tony pleaded.

"I wish Tony but I am in labor." Darla replied.

"I'm going to call Jack!" Tony cried running from the room.

* * *

Tim and Abby couldn't go into the NICU but the doctors decided that it was time to let Kelly take a trial run outside of the incubator. They brought her into a private room where the family was waiting for her. The nurse placed Kelly into Jethro's arms and he called Abby and Tim over to see her. Jack had left the room shortly before the nurse brought Kelly in apparently Tony had called.

"Awe she's so cute." Abby cooed.

"She really is. She looks just like Jenny." Jethro replied.

"She does." Timmy added.

* * *

"Kids?" Jack called from the doorway.

"What is it daddy?" Abby asked.

"Is everything OK at home?" Tim asked.

"What's going on?" Jethro asked.

"I hate to cut this visit short but Tony called. Darla is in labor." Jack replied.

"Sorry I have to leave you Kelly." Jethro whispered.

"No Jethro you can stay here." Jack replied trying to keep himself calm.

* * *

**A.N: Will Jack get home in time for the birth of his new baby? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Good News

For the first time since she was born. Jethro was finally alone with Kelly. She was doing great out of the incubator and the doctors and nurses were cautiously optimistic that she would be would be able to transfer to the regular nursery that very night and released all together as early as the next morning. He was hoping that's how it played out. He just wanted Kelly Ann to be home with him. More than himself being homesick. He hated that his baby girl couldn't just be in her little crib in her own room. Kelly stirred herself awake in his arms and looked up at him with her little blue eyes. As much as he wanted her to be a tiny Jenny clone. He wouldn't mind if she kept those eyes. Besides even if she looked nothing like Jen. She would always be a piece of her and reminder of her life.

"Ooooouhhhhhoooo" Kelly cooed.

"Hi sleepy girl. I have good news you may get to go home tomorrow. You will love your room and grandparents and aunt and uncles. Well maybe aunts. Everybody was here except for Uncle Tony and Grandma Darla. Grandpa Jack, Aunt Abby, and Uncle Tim came but the had to rush out. Because Grandma Darla is having a baby of her own. That's right you're aunt or uncle will be a week younger than you." Jethro explained.

"Oooooohhhhh" Kelly cooed back.

"You are so cute. You look just like your mother. I love you so much." Jethro replied.

* * *

The floor of the Stillwater Clinic seemed to Tony like it was spinning. He was trying to be brave for Darla but this was too much for him. Bad enough he was in a hospital. He was alone in a room with his half-naked step-mother. Why did this have to happen when Jack and the others were gone? Why had that nurse been so convinced that he wanted to be in the room for this? Why hadn't he been able to say no thank you mam? What would he do if everything happened before Jack and the other kids got back to Stillwater?

"Toonnnyy! Ge...Gettt ahhhhh doc...doctooorrr Hiigginnsss! I...I th...thiinnkkk iiittt'sss timmmmee! OHHH!" Darla cried.

"Oh OK" Tony replied jumping up and running from the room.

* * *

For the second time in a week Jack was breaking traffic laws with children in the car. Except this time it was his two younger middle children and he was heading to Stillwater. He was also speeding for a happy reason. He was going to be a dad again. Him and Darla had tried for months with no success. He almost cried when Darla returned from caring for her father and announced that she was pregnant. The next eight months had flown by and today he was finally going to meet his newest child. He or she would be about a month early. That scared him pretty badly but he or she was a Gibbs. Which meant that he or she would be strong and a fighter. His granddaughter Kelly Ann Gibbs was doing amazing and she had been born two and a half months premature and had a traumatic birth. He just wished that poor Jenny had been as lucky. He swung into the parking lot of the Stillwater Clinic and skidded into the closest non-handicap or emergency parking space. He jumped out of the car and moved as fast as he could inside. Followed by Abby and Timmy. He wished that Leroy could be there for the birth but he needed to be with his new daughter.

"Oh hello Jackson!" The receptionist Betty greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi Betty." Jackson replied.

"You got here just in time Darla is in the delivery room as we speak." Betty replied.

"Great" Jackson replied.

"YAY!" Abby cried.

"I am glad we didn't miss it." Timmy added.

"Oh I am sorry you have to be twelve to be in the delivery room." Betty apologized.

"Aw man!" Abby cried stomping her foot.

"That's OK I didn't want to watch the birth anyway." Timmy replied.

"Well I did! It's not fair!" Abby snapped.

"Abigail Gibbs that is no way to behave. Unless you cause anymore trouble. You will be able to see the new baby as soon as he or she is cleaned-up." Jackson chided.

"OK!" Abby cried.

"I can't wait." Timmy added.

* * *

Jethro walked back to the hotel room. It was official Kelly was in the regular nursery and would be released in one to three days. In one to three days his baby girl would be home. After he heard that news was the first time he felt happiness since Jenny died. Jenny he would give anything for her to be around to meet Kelly. He vowed as he walked into the hotel parking lot. That even though Kelly would never meet her mother. That she would know her. He remembered the box of memories Jack had made of Ann after she died. So that even though Abby was very small at the time she would always remember her. He would have to do something like that for Kelly with Jenny's pictures a mementos.

"How's she doing, Leroy?" Debbie the older maid hotel maid asked.

"Great they actually put her in the regular nursery." Jethro replied.

"Congratulations" Debbie replied.

"Thank you." Jethro replied.

"You're welcome. I can't wait to meet her." Debbie replied.

"Well she may be released tomorrow morning. If not the next day or the day after that." Jethro replied.

"I will miss you but I will be glad for Kelly and you to be home." Debbie replied.

"Yeah I will be happy for Kelly but it was weird when I was in town for the funeral earlier. I just kept expecting Jenny to show up." Jethro explained.

"That's how it was after David died. Hard to believe it's been twenty-nine years." Debbie sighed.

"Hard to believe it's been a week for Jen." Jethro sighed.

* * *

Jackson Gibbs smiled down at the newest member of the Gibbs family. The baby wiggled in Darla's arms and smiled. Around the bed were Tony, Abby, and Tim. All three were smiling ear to ear about the newest addition.

"I am glad I made it." Jack said.

"So I am I." Darla replied.

"I am glad I didn't have to be alone with you when it happened." Tony commented.

"I am glad you didn't pass out." Darla giggled.

"I am glad we finally have a baby." Tim said.

"Me too." Darla replied.

"This so exciting!" Abby cried.

"It is Abby but you need to be quiet so that your new sister can sleep." Darla replied.

"Welcome to the world Olivia Jennifer Gibbs." Jack said taking his newborn daughter from his wife's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Finally the Gibbs's are getting some good news. Hope you like the name. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Welcome Home Babies

After nine days in the hospital Kelly Ann Gibbs was finally coming home. Olivia had been cleared to come home as well. So Abby, Tim, and Tony had arranged a welcome home party for the babies. Abby had wanted to invite all of Stillwater but that idea was quickly struck down. The party ended up being a simple family affair. Tony had baked a cake using his mom's recipe and Tim and Abby designed a welcome home banner.

"How much longer?!" Abby whined.

"It's a long drive to Scranton and it takes a while to get signed out of the hospital. Then don't forget they have to pick up Olivia too. It could be dark before they get home." Tony explained.

"I want them home now!" Abby cried.

"Come on Abbs my friend let's go play x-box. My friend Eric sent me a bunch of new games. They are really fun." Tim offered.

"OK wait what if the babies get home while I am up here?" Abby questioned.

"Don't worry Abbs, Jack said he would call me when they are leaving the clinic." Tony assured.

"Well you better get me as soon as they call!" Abby cried.

"Don't worry Abbs I will get you and Tim as soon as I hear from Jack." Tony assured.

* * *

Jethro sat on the bench outside of Scranton General Hospital. Kelly was asleep in his arms bundled up in the stripped yellow and green blanket Jenny had gotten for her. It was the last thing Jen had ever bought for her baby girl. She had bought it two days before she died. Jethro didn't think he would use this blanket more than for bringing Kelly home and that was just because he had promised Jen they would use this blanket for bringing Kelly home. She had about twenty other blanket and Jen had bought nine or ten of them. So it's not like she would be without. Jethro looked up and saw Darla's van driven by Jack turn the corner and come to a stop in front of him.

"You ready to go home Kelly Boo?" Jethro asked as he opened the door of the van.

"Ooooohhh" Kelly cooed.

"That's what I like to hear." Jethro replied buckling the seat-belt of Kelly's car seat.

* * *

On the drive back to Stillwater. Jethro rode in the backseat of the van with his baby girl. Kelly woke up about half-way through the drive and started to cry. It didn't take Jethro long to realize that she needed a new diaper. Jack pulled into the next rest-stop and Jethro ran inside and was relieved to find this particular facility had a family restroom. He gently placed Kelly on the changing table removed the old diaper and tossed in the trash. He bent down and picked up the wipes, clean diaper, and baby powder out of the bag. He wiped Kelly off, put on the new diaper, and dusted the powder on to her body. He was just fastening the tape. When his daughter decided to empty her bladder. Soaking him in the process. Jethro didn't know girls could do that.

"Waaaahhhh!" Kelly cried.

"Really you couldn't do that before I got the new diaper on?" Jethro asked.

"Waaaahhhh!" Kelly cried.

"Just don't let it happen again." Jethro replied removing the wet diaper and repeating the process.

* * *

Two hours later Jack pulled into the parking lot of the Stillwater clinic. This time Jethro would pull the van around. While Jack went inside to retrieve Darla and baby Olivia. Darla and Jack were beyond relieved that Stillwater Clinic could handle her care and she wouldn't have to be transferred to a larger hospital out-of-town. They were also grateful that Olivia only needed two days in the hospital. When Jethro was born not only was he rushed to a hospital with a NICU but he was kept for just over a week. Ironically the same amount of time as Kelly. Both Abby and Tim were jaundiced at birth. Tim was lucky to have been born at a base hospital in California but Abby like Jethro was taken out-of-town luckily her NICU stay was only four days.

"Are my two girls almost ready to go home?" Jack asked entering Darla's room.

"Ready now actually." Darla replied.

"All signed out and everything?" Jack asked.

"Yep" Darla replied.

"Great the kids are dying to meet the babies and Jethro just wants to be home." Jack replied.

"Where are Jethro and Kelly by the way?" Darla asked.

"Waiting to pull the truck around." Jack replied.

"Should Kelly be in the hot car this long?" Darla asked concerned.

"I left the van running and I told Jethro to just bring her in if we took too long." Jack assured.

"Well let's go then." Darla replied.

* * *

Tony, Abby, and Tim stood beside the door and waited to hear Jack's van pull into the driveway. Abby was jumping up and down in the back of the group. While Tony stood up front and watched out the window. Tim was in the middle trying to keep Abby calm. After what felt like a lifetime they heard Jack pull into the drive. The van doors closed and seconds later Jack walked in followed by Darla who was carrying a sleeping Olivia in her baby carrier and Jethro who wasn't so lucky with Kelly. The smaller baby had screamed her head off since they turned on to the street.

"Welcome home!" Tony, Abby, and Tim called in unison.

"Did you kids put this together?" Jack asked.

"Yes we did." Abby replied.

"Well we love it." Darla replied.

"I made the cake." Tony replied.

"Abby and I made the banner." Tim added.

"They are both lovely." Darla replied.

"You guys did a great job." Jack added.

"Waaaahhhh!" Kelly screamed.

"Do you like it Jethro?" Abby asked.

"Waaaahhhh!" Kelly screamed.

"Oh yeah it's nice but I have to take care of Kelly right now." Jethro explained.

"Let me know if you need any help." Jack called.

* * *

Jethro carried Kelly downstairs to the basement. He placed her on the changing table and found that she was soaked. Jack had coached him on diaper changing using the basketball Tony left in the back of the van. When they had to make a stop for him to use the bathroom and Jethro to get a quick snack. So he was little better but still ended up getting wet. At least he wasn't soaked this time. Even after she was changed Kelly was still crying. Jethro offered her bottle but she refused. After that he tried burping her and nothing happened. He tried everything he knew but nothing worked. Kelly just screamed her head off. he placed Kelly her in her crib and fell on to his bed.

"I can't do this." Jethro whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Will things get easier for Jethro? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	19. Graduation Night

Three and a half weeks after he brought Kelly home. Was Jethro's high school graduation. He had managed to come in, make up all the work he missed when Kelly was in the hospital, and take and pass all of his exams. Luckily his teachers were all very understanding and forgave him several of his assignments. According to Jack that was an advantage of living in a small town. Jethro on the other hand felt that it was simply good luck. Even though technology wasn't his strong suit he had enrolled in Keller University online. Before Jenny died he was going to go to take classes at the nearby community college and Jen would get her degrees online. Now there was no way he could balance going to school in person and caring for Kelly. He had spoken with the director of NCIS who assured him that as long as he got all the required credits to be an agent an online degree was just fine. Jethro wasn't sure if that was true or if Vance was just taking pity on him but he would take it either way. If he couldn't be a Marine being an agent was the next best thing. Jethro sat at his kitchen table in his cap and gown and stared down at the graduation invitation that had been meant to be sent to Jenny's mom. After the way she acted at Jen's funeral Jethro could pretty much guarantee that she would have refused to attend. He tried not to think about how much he disliked her too much. She had missed out on knowing one of the most amazing people on the planet. To raise some spoiled brat with some heir out in California. Beside the invitation was another sheet of paper. He left the invitation on the table and picked up the sheet of college ruled notebook paper.

"You ready to go Leroy?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah" Jethro replied.

"Don't forget your speech." Jack reminded.

"I got it. I just hope it's good enough." Jethro replied.

"Well don't worry too much the Salutatorian is making the big Valedictorian speech. They just wanted to hear what you had to say. Especially since Jenny had written most of her speech." Jack explained.

"I am just glad that Lin isn't making the speech. I am glad they striped her of everything when they found out she was drunk driving in the crash that killed Jenny." Jethro explained.

"I agree but I do feel for her parents though. Frank I always knew was trouble but Lin seemed like such a good straight-laced kid." Jack replied.

"Yeah! Well she wasn't! Now let's go!" Jethro snapped.

"Leroy I..." Jack started.

"Let's just go! I am sorry OK!? Jethro snapped.

* * *

Two hours later Jethro sat in the one of the seats behind the principal. Along with him was the Salutatorian Michael Williams, the class vice president Carly and a girl from Honor Society that Jethro didn't know. He could feel everybody in the crowd staring at him. Wondering what on Earth he was doing up there. He knew Michael and Margo were each wondering what the administrators were thinking. At least Carly was just being way to sympathetic. Mr. Porter took the stage as the last few bars of Pomp and Circumstance played. Jethro could feel the tension around him. He had not seen his principal since the funeral. When the details of the accident finally emerged it had rocked the town. In a way Jethro felt sorry for him. He was the Principal and the two kids he was supposed to be graduating were in jail for underage drinking. One was actually in prison facing charges of vehicular manslaughter and he had to act like everything was perfectly normal for the other two thousand and fourteen graduates of Stillwater High.

"Good evening, I know that today comes with certain challenges with the deaths of two of our students Sam and Jenny but hopefully we can put aside our shock and grief for an evening and celebrate the start of the rest of the lives of these fine students. As many of you know Jennifer was our Valedictorian. Which is amazing considering all she had to overcome this year. Actually this tragedy landed our student body president in a bad place as well. So today our vice president will make the speech for that office and out Salutatorian will make the Valedictorian speech in their places. However I would like to begin with a very special speech from one of our students Jethro Gibbs." Principal Porter spoke.

* * *

Principal Porter spoke a little longer before calling Jethro to make his speech. From the crowd he heard confused applause and whispers. Which he tried to ignore as he made his way to the podium. He set down his speech pulled out his reading glasses, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I know what you all are thinking what is the dumbest kid in school doing making a speech. Well Jen was supposed to speak tonight. She had already written the beginning of her speech. It is just a line or two but it was so powerful that they wanted me to speak in her place. I am not one for speaking but for Jen I would. Jenny's speech goes. Good evening class of twenty-fourteen. Today we begin the rest of our lives. As I learned at an early age. We do not know how long these lives will be but... I know that ending a sentence with a preposition is wrong but that is where the speech ends. It is a sad irony that Jen was going to speak about the fragility of life. I just hope there is a lesson we can all take with us. Right before he died my friend Mike Franks the dad of Sam who was also lost that night. Told me the most important thing he had rule he had ever learned. Mike had a lot of rules but the last one he taught me was never take anything for granted. So please go out and enjoy your life. Well I don't know I guess I am done here., thank you." Jethro read.

* * *

After graduation Timmy, Abby, and Tony were all sleeping over at friend's houses. Jethro had planned to meet with G who was finally released from the hospital a few days before and a few of the other guys. To go camping by the water but when he went to meet with his family. He learned that Darla had to take Kelly home because she wasn't feeling good. So he canceled on the guys and went home. It was after midnight and Jack and Darla were already asleep. Jethro didn't hear any noises coming from upstairs so he assumed that Olivia was asleep too. He was envious of his parents Kelly had screamed her head off for an hour now and nothing Jethro tried seemed to work. He had finally put her back in her crib and went to use the bathroom and grab himself a fresh cup of coffee. When he got back down to the basement Kelly was still screaming, she had been feverish most of the night but when he picked her up again she was burning up. He quickly put her in her baby seat, ran upstairs, and started pounding on Jack and Darla's door.

"Leroy what's wrong?" Jack asked opening the door.

"I don't know something is wrong with Kelly she is burning up and seems to be in pain!" Jethro cried.

"Oh no. Darla! Stay here with Olivia! I am going to take Leroy and Kelly to the hospital! Kelly is really sick!" Jack cried.

"Do you want me to take them?" Darla asked.

"No you are exhausted." Jack replied.

* * *

When they arrived at the clinic Jack signed Kelly in while Jethro tried his hardest to calm her down. Kelly was taken back for tests immediately. Jethro was grateful that the doctors allowed him to go back with his baby. He had to look away when the doctor drew blood from her arm.

"We have the results of Kelly's blood-work." Dr. James replied.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"Oh dear. Denise call an ambulance." Dr. James called.

"What's going on?" Jethro asked.

"Kelly has bacterial meningitis." Dr. James replied solemnly.

* * *

**A/N: Will Kelly survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Fear For Life

The next few minutes were a blur. Doctor James took Kelly to the small room for babies at the instruction of the paramedics. Jethro must have screamed because the next thing he knew Jackson had barged into the room demanding to know what was going on. Jethro was trying to be strong and collected so that doctor James would let him go back and be with Kelly. Unfortunately for the first time he could remember. The fear took over, his knees buckled underneath him and he crashed hard to the floor. Knocking over a tray of medical supplies in the process. The tears were pouring down his cheeks, and he was pounding the floor. His mind was stuck on the worst possible scenario. That Kelly would die. After all the hell she had been through leading up to and after her birth. He needed more time with her. She needed more time to be alive. She needed to grow, to walk and talk, to play, to go to school, to learn how to drive, to go to college, to get married, and have babies of her own. He just wanted her to wait until she was a little older and married first. Being a teen parent was near impossible. Especially having to do it alone. He remembered watching episodes of "Sixteen and Pregnant" with Jenny, Abby, Tony and Tim and thinking that the girls were just spoiled and whiny. Now he knew the cruel truth all too well. It was hard and scary. Especially when your kid was deathly ill. He felt somebody pulling him into a tight hug.

"Leroy?" Jack asked.

"What?!" Jethro demanded.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Kelly has meningitis!" Jethro cried.

"What are they going to do?" Jack asked.

"Take her to an actual hospital and put her in the NICU or the PICU or wherever they put older sick babies." Jethro explained.

"Well at least they are taking her for better care." Jack replied.

"Dad she was already premature! She isn't as strong as a normal month and half old baby and even if she was. Meningitis is really serious! She is going to die!" Jethro cried.

"She beat the odds when she was first-born. Being born that early with all the trauma leading up to her birth. She shouldn't have made it." Jack explained.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jethro demanded.

"I don't know what the hell to say in this situation Leroy." Jack replied.

"Why does it have to be Kelly?" Jethro asked.

"I wish that I could give you answers to that." Jack replied.

"I love her so much dad!" Jethro cried.

"So do I love all of you kids. You know you gave your mom and I plenty of scares when you were first-born and look at you now. You are the healthiest kid in Stillwater." Jack explained.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I am an eighteen year old high school graduate with a baby girl. A sick baby girl." Jethro sobbed.

"I guess you are right but you are very strong and healthy now. Kelly will do the same." Jack replied.

"What if she doesn't?" Jethro questioned.

* * *

When the ambulance finally arrived. Jethro hopped in the back with Kelly. While Jack followed close behind in his car. During the forty-five minute race to the hospital. He heard the paramedics talk in convoluted medical speak. All he understood was that his baby girl was very sick. Much to his chagrin. The tears were back in his eyes about halfway through the ambulance ride. One of the paramedics noticed and sat down beside him.

"She is in very good hands. She is going to Columbia County Children's. That is where my own little girl went when she had pneumonia. She wasn't much older than Kelly here." The medic explained.

"I lost her mom to a car crash. They had to deliver her two months early. Now I may lose her too. It's not fair." Gibbs sobbed.

"I will make sure that she gets the best care." The medic assured.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Kelly was immediately rushed back to the NICU. Jethro was dreading when she was allowed back there and seeing her attached to all those tubes and wires. He still had nightmares about seeing Kelly in the NICU after her birth. Now he was forced to relive it less than two months later. At least when she was first-born. The doctors were all cautiously optimistic. This time he could see right through their fake smiles and hopeful words. He knew that they were lying. They were just saying that Kelly would be OK and come through this. When in reality they knew that she was dying. They just didn't want to say the word die or any variance there of. To the teenage daddy who had already lost his fiancée, the baby's mother. Part of him took a sick level of comfort in the lies but the other part of him wanted to throw himself on top of the doctors and nurses and kick the crap out of them until they finally told the truth. Except that would land him in jail and God only know what would happen to Kelly. So he just fell back against the chair and waited. Sometime after arriving at Columbia Children's, Jack took the seat beside him.

"I called Darla. She is going to leave Abby and the boy with Mrs. Landon and make the drive up tomorrow. So that I can get back to the store and you aren't alone." Jack explained.

"It could be dangerous for Olivia." Jethro commented.

"She won't be bringing her to the hospital. She won't even be coming to the hospital that much. She is just coming up so that you won't go through this alone." Jack explained.

"I'd rather just be alone." Jethro replied.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

"If that's really what you want. I will call Darla and tell her never mind but if you need support or anything at all. Just call home and one of us will be here in forty-five minutes." Jack explained.

"OK dad, thanks." Jethro replied.

* * *

**A/N: Will Jethro be able to handle this alone? What about Kelly will she be OK? New chapter will be up soon.**


	21. Not Kelly

Jethro slid down the wall of his room. At least Columbia Children's was near a Ronald McDonald House. He didn't think Jack could afford another extended hotel stay and he certainly couldn't pay for his own stay. Even in a cheap hotel. Not after all the work he missed and promising to pay Kelly's first group of NICU bills. He knew that Jack would help him out where he could but he had his own bills with Olivia's birth and Darla's prenatal care. Being over forty she was considered high risk and had to see the doctor twice as much as a younger women. He wasn't going to complain though. He deserved to have to pay every penny of the bill including what the insurance would pay. It was his fault that all of this had happened. If he had made Jenny come home with him instead of going off with her girlfriends. She would still be here and Kelly would just be being born now. Both the woman in his life would have been strong and healthy if it weren't for him. Part of him wished that he hadn't of sent Jack away and refused to allow Darla to come be with him but this was his issue. A challenge that he had to face on his own. He hadn't really lied to his dad though. The only person he truly wanted with him was Jenny. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn't even look at it he just pulled it out and tossed it clear across the room. It smashed on the wall. Just like it had that day at the hotel. Except this time it cracked in two pieces. He didn't care at all it was just a stupid piece of technology. Kelly was the only thing that he cared about right now. A few seconds later the land line that sat on the desk rang. His heart dropped, whoever was calling really wanted to talk to him. What if it was the hospital? What if Kelly had taken a bad turn? What if she had... what if she had...had...died?

"Don't you dare take her!" Jethro called out into the darkness.

* * *

Knowing that he was too tired to make the drive home but not wanting to cause further issue with Leroy. Jack checked into a cheap hotel for the night. When he was younger he would have gone into Wal*Mart and bought a cheap sleeping bag and tent and found a place to camp. Of course that was before he injured his back and started to have various age related pains. Not to mention that now days he would probably be arrested for being homeless. When he got up to his room, he pulled out his cellphone. So that he could plug it in and saw that he had several missed calls from Darla. He never made calls this late especially in a hotel with thin walls but he didn't want her lying awake thinking he was lying dead or injured somewhere.

"Jackson?"

"Hi Darla, I was just returning your calls."

"Oh I am sorry the baby was crying and then I fell asleep. I guess I blanked on the fact that I had called you."

"It's alright we all have a lot on our minds right now."

"Did you hear anything new on Kelly?"

"Just that she is in the NICU. I took Jethro across the street and got him checked into the Ronald McDonald House."

"Are you sure that he will be OK? Because I can run the store."

"No he insists on staying alone."

"Well if he needs help. I will run the store and you can drive back up to be with him."

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Well somebody needs to run the store and Jethro hates me so I shouldn't intrude."

"He doesn't hate you. Truth be told I think his issue is that you have Olivia and she is perfectly healthy while Kelly is having all these problems."

"I never saw it like that but he has always been so weird towards me."

"Leroy loved his mother. More than he ever liked me. She was his everything when she died. He actually begged me not to date. It was five years before I finally started dating and he wanted to kill me. You are the first woman I dated that he didn't run off. Even though you guys don't always see eye to eye. I know that he likes you and that you adore him."

"I know I shouldn't be bringing this up now. I am sorry Jack."

"It's OK we've had a long day. Get some sleep and you will feel better."

"You too"

* * *

The sun shone in Jethro's room. He weakly raised his head off of the pillow and squinted at the clock. It was only six in the morning. He had two hours to kill before he could see Kelly. Knowing that sleep had been a futile exercise. He climbed out of bed and made his way down the hall to the common room/dining area. He could smell breakfast cooking in the kitchen. There wasn't even any food ready for the residents yet. At least there was coffee in the pot. He poured himself a cup and took a seat on the couch. Not wanting to feel alone anymore he turned on the TV. All that was on at this hour was the news. For a while he feigned interest in the idiotic fluff videos and entertainment news that broke up the stories about car accidents and early morning fires. When he saw a headline about a little girl who had drowned in a pool he flicked off the news and slammed the remote on the table. He couldn't take this anymore. He finished his coffee and threw the cup hard in the sink. Not caring that he broke the handle off. He stormed across the street to the hospital. He curled up in a ball on the couch in the waiting room. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew another parent had shaken him awake and told him that visiting hours had started. He rode the elevator up to the NICU and pushed the call button.

"Who are you here to see?" A nurse asked.

"Kelly Gibbs" Gibbs replied.

"Oh just a minute." The nurse replied buzzing him in.

Before the nurse had a chance to buzz Jethro in there was a high-pitched scream. Jethro could see all hell breaking loose from the little window in the door.

"Code Blue NICU crib 3! Code Blue NICU crib 3!" An automated voice called.

Jethro's heart dropped to the floor and he felt like he was going to be sick. That was Kelly's bed...

* * *

**A/N: Will they be able to revive Kelly? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thank for reading.**


	22. Saved

Jethro's heart dropped to the floor and he felt like he was going to be sick. That was Kelly's bed... No it couldn't be Kelly's bed. Not his little girl. His sweet little baby that he had only known a few short weeks. Part of him actually thought it would have been better if she had died in the accident with Jenny. Before he got attached to her and the family had bonded with her. How was he supposed to go home and be around Olivia when his own baby girl was dead? He turned his head towards the cubicle that Kelly was in, a group of doctors was crowded around her trying their best to bring her back to life. Time seemed to stop until Jethro heard the most wonderful song he heard in his entire life.

"Waaahhhh!" Kelly cried.

* * *

His baby girl was back. Somehow the doctors had managed to bring Kelly back to life. Of course he knew that Kelly was still far from out of the woods but she was safe. If she could just keep fighting. If she could just be as strong as Jack had claimed that Jethro was when he was born. She would be home before anybody knew it.

"Are you her father?" One of the nurses asked.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

"Kelly was legally dead for two minutes. Unfortunately we won't know if there is any permanent brain-damage just yet." The nurse explained.

"What about effects from the illness?" Jethro asked.

"That will also be unknown until she recovers." The nurse replied.

"Can I still see her?" Jethro asked.

"Yes but please be warned she is in really bad shape." The nurse replied.

"I know. She was born two months early with a traumatic birth. I have seen her lying in an incubator fighting for her life before." Jethro explained.

* * *

The nurse walked away to attend to the next patient. Allowing Jethro to spend time with Kelly. He had lied to the nurse. Of course he was scared to death. His baby girl was fighting for her life again. Anybody would be terrified. He hoped that this was the last time Kelly was in he hospital. Until many years from now when she had her own children. He hoped that this wasn't a sign that she would have serious health problems and hospitalizations. He reached his hand into the gloves on the side of the incubator and carefully picked his daughter up.

"Kelly girl please don't leave me. I love you so much. I will not be able to cope if I lost you. I already lost your mom. You have to know that. I told you and I know she made you go back. Please listen to her." Jethro begged.

* * *

Jackson arrived back in Stillwater in time for the noon rush. He was glad he got there when he did. Darla looked like she was about to cry and Olivia was already screaming her head off. Tony was trying his best to help but seemingly everything he did resulted in a bigger disaster. Abby had insisted on sweeping which was never a good idea when the store was that busy and Tim was arguing with old man Wilson about his credit card.

"Alright! I am here now! Darla take care of Olivia! Tony run down to Widow Hamilton's place and see if she needs any groceries! Tim you go with him you have been inside all day! Abby go sweep and dust in the back! I haven't cleaned back there in weeks! Ted I will be with you in a minute!" Jack called.

"Thank you Jackson." Darla replied.

"Alright daddy!" Abby cried.

"We can do that dad." Tony replied.

"Yeah I haven't hung out with Tony in forever." Tim added.

"Thank you Jackson. I know I paid my bill. My boy was right there when I did it." Mr. Wilson said.

* * *

Visitors were only allowed in the NICU for fifteen minutes at a time and the doctors preferred that you wait two hours between each visit. So Jethro spent most of his time in the waiting room watching soap operas and game shows. After visiting with Kelly around noon. He went downstairs to the cafeteria for lunch. He noticed a girl around his age sitting alone in his usual back corner spot. He reluctantly took the next table over hoping she wasn't one of those talk to everybody who comes withing an arm's length of her people.

"Hi!" The girl greeted.

"Hi" Jethro grumbled.

"Who do you know here?" The girl asked.

"None of your business." Jethro grunted.

"Is it your girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"No!" Jethro snapped.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"No!" Jethro barked.

"Well it must be somebody special. You don't get that grumpy for just anybody." The girl replied.

"It's my daughter OK!" Jethro snapped.

"You have a little girl?" The girl asked.

"Yes! Her name is Kelly! I got my girlfriend pregnant at seventeen and then she died! OK?! She died in a car accident and my daughter was born two months early as a result! Now she has meningitis! She died this morning! They revived her but she was still dead! I had to watch it all happen!" Jethro cried.

"I am so sorry." The girl replied.

"Yeah well it's just great that you tried to get a date with me. Jen has been gone less than two months and you were hitting on me!" Jethro snapped.

"I am sorry I didn't know I really was just making conversation." The girl apologized.

"Oh yeah well you are lousy at it!" Jethro hissed.

"Maybe it would be best if we started over. I am Laura. What is your name?" Laura suggested.

"Jethro! I am Jethro! How about I ask you a painful question?!" Jethro demanded.

"Don't bother I will tell you my pain. I have cysts in both my ears and when they remove them next week I will be deaf." Laura explained.

"Oh" Jethro replied.

"I was going to be a teacher but I can't if I am deaf." Laura replied.

"Not true." Jethro replied.

"I will be profoundly deaf!" Laura snapped.

"I know but my god mother was a teacher and she was profoundly deaf since birth. She taught at a special school for the deaf and she was amazing." Jethro explained.

"Really?" Laura asked.

"Yes now I need to go, my daughter needs me." Jethro replied.

"Good luck Jethro." Laura replied.

* * *

**A/N: Laura will be back in the sequel I write after I finish this one. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	23. Right Time

After an agonizing three weeks. Kelly was finally set to be released from the hospital. It had been touch and go for most of the time but finally around the end of the second week. She started to improve. Fifteen days into her stay at Columbia Children's. She was moved from the NICU into the regular nursery for sick babies. Early in the morning on the twenty-first day. Jethro was told that provided she passed a few tests and wasn't running a fever. Kelly would be home by dinner time. Jethro had called Jack as soon as he got the news. Kelly was back having her tests and he had already packed up at Ronald McDonald House. Once Jack arrived and Kelly was released. He would just have to grab his suit case and then they could finally head home. Jethro never thought he would miss Stillwater but if the only way he was going to leave town was with his daughter in the hospital. He just wanted to be at home. He looked down at his watch and sighed. He felt guilty for being bored while his child was having medical tests but he had waited for over and hour with nothing to do. He wasn't hungry and he had already had too much coffee. He ended up just wandering around the parts of the hospital he was permitted to enter. The teenagers were in a separate building from the younger kids and woman giving birth. Physiologically they seemed to do better not being grouped with little kids. So they were completely separate everything even surgery, oncology and Intensive Care. Jethro found himself standing in the elevator of the teen building reading the elevator buttons. He wondered what floor Laura was on and how she had come through the surgery. He felt bad for her. It would have to be hard to find out you were going to be deaf. His heart was beating the same way it had when he thought of Jenny and when he looked down he noticed an unwelcome friend he hadn't seen since before Jenny died. What was wrong with him? Jenny had been gone two months and he was getting turned on by the thought of another woman. Even if she was gorgeous. With her strawberry blonde hair flowing past her shoulders and gray eyes with little flecks of blue. The tight-fitting white tank-top with the red peace sign on it and slightly too short shorts. He had seen her in didn't exactly help his hormones. The feeling of shame wasn't helped by the elevator door sliding open.

"Oh my" An old woman gasped.

"I am so sorry mam I was alone and I..." Jethro stammered.

"Four of my six kids and nine of my fourteen grandchildren are boys. It's nothing I haven't seen before and if you are seeing your girlfriend for the first time in days maybe even weeks. It is to be expected." The woman explained.

"I am not seeing my girlfriend. She died I am here with my daughter. She is with the babies. I don't even know why I am here." Jethro stammered.

"I am sorry to hear that." The woman apologized.

"Look I should get back to my daughter. She is getting tests but if everything goes well. She will be sent home." Jethro explained.

"Well at least that's some good news." The woman replied.

"Yeah but I don't know things are confusing." Jethro replied.

"Well this is my floor but I hope your daughter is well enough to go home today and that when you have closure over the girl you lost. The one you obviously like is still available and can give you some happiness." The woman replied.

"Thank you... but how did you?" Jethro questioned.

"I have my ways son. Let's just say that." The woman replied.

* * *

Thinking about the old lady's words. Wondering how she knew that he had feelings for Laura. OK that one was pretty self-explanatory. He knew that one day it would be OK to be in love again maybe even now. Was acceptable but he was not quite ready to act on those feelings just yet. He was not the type to talk about feelings but for some reason. At this time he actually wanted to talk to Jack about losing the woman you love and how much time he should let pass. Before it would acceptable to date again. Of course he also had to consider the fact that Laura may not like him back. Plus all he knew was that her name was Laura and she had to have cysts removed from her ears and when they did she would be deaf. That wasn't enough evidence to look somebody up in the phone book. Though maybe he could put out one of those missed connection ads. Tony and Tim had shown him some one night a few months ago and most of them were pretty ridiculous. That may just work but would a girl recovering from life-changing surgery really want to be online looking at Craigslist adds? Probably not, she probably just wanted to relax and get used to being deaf. Though maybe he was wrong and she was not only board out of her mind but also loved internet adds. He ended up stopping in the cafeteria of the building Kelly was in and standing in front of the vending machine. He finally decided on a bag of cheez-its and a power-aid. Before heading back to Kelly's room. He was looked at his phone since he was only allowed to use it on the main floor. He saw a missed call from Jack and stepped outside to return it.

"Hi Leroy. Is out little princess ready to come home?"

"I don't know I was just heading back to her room after getting some air."

"OK well I am about half an hour away. If she can't come home. I would love to at least visit my granddaughter."

"I will call you back, dad."

* * *

Jethro rode the elevator back to Kelly's floor. When the doors opened he walked down the hall Kelly was in a room with two other babies. One had had meningitis as well and another had had a breathing issue. The other with meningitis had actually be released that morning back she had been in the hospital weeks longer than Kelly. The doctors had been forced to remove her legs but were optimistic she would be able to get fitted for prosthetic legs when she got older. The baby with breathing issues had the same news as Kelly. She would hopefully be released that afternoon. He arrived back to Kelly's room. Just as her doctor on the regular floor. Was stepping out of the room.

"Hello Dr. Patrick?" Jethro called.

"Oh Jethro I was just coming to look for you." Dr. Patrick said.

"I needed some air." Jethro replied.

"Understandable." Dr. Patrick replied.

"How is she?" Jethro asked.

"I have good news and bad news." Dr. Patrick replied.

"What's the bad news?" Jethro asked.

"You may want to sit down." Dr. Patrick replied.

* * *

**A/N: What is wrong with Kelly? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Good and Bad News

Jethro reluctantly followed doctor Patrick into Kelly's room and sat down in an empty chair. He was sure this was going to be worst news. They had found something bad wrong in Kelly's tests. She was dying after all or worse she was already dead. Why had he left? He had gone off and had impure thoughts about another girl. Who wasn't Jenny the mother of his child. What was wrong with him lately?

"Jethro!" Dr. Patrick called.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"Are you listening to me?" Dr. Patrick questioned.

"No I zoned out a little." Jethro admitted.

"Understandable, anyway have you read the pamphlet on meningitis you were given when Kelly was first admitted? You were given a pamphlet correct?" Dr. Patrick asked.

"Yes sir and I read it over thoroughly." Jethro replied.

"Then I am sure you are aware of the complications that can occur with it?" Dr. Patrick replied.

"Stuff like deafness and loss of limbs." Jethro squeaked.

"Exactly." Dr. Patrick replied.

"What's wrong? Is she going to lose her legs like the other baby?" Jethro asked.

"No when we ran a hearing test on Kelly there was no response." Dr. Patrick explained.

"Wh...what does that mean?" Jethro asked.

"I am sorry Jethro but Kelly is deaf." Dr. Patrick replied.

"What do I do now?" Jethro asked.

"Unfortunately I cannot be much help. I will give you the phone numbers and email addresses of some specialists I know and a few websites you can check out. Beyond that I would look into what kind of help you can get locally." Dr. Patrick explained..

"I don't think there are a lot of resources in Stillwater." Jethro replied.

"Do you at least know any deaf people?" Dr. Patrick asked.

"My God-Parents but they um they moved to Louisiana. After having a falling out with my parents. I don't even know how to contact them." Jethro explained.

"I will see what I can do." Dr. Patrick replied.

"Thanks, now what's the good news?" Jethro asked.

"Kelly is doing well enough to be sent home today." Dr. Patrick replied.

"Really?" Jethro asked.

"Yes they are bathing her right now and then she will be ready to go." Dr. Patrick explained.

"Thank you." Jethro replied.

"Do you have a way of getting her home? Kelly is still pretty weak and susceptible to germs so riding a bus or train may not be the best idea. If nobody can drive you. I would strongly recommend that you call a cab." Dr. Patrick explained.

"My dad is on the way to pick me up." Jethro replied.

"Excellent you two can leave as soon as he gets here." Dr. Patrick replied.

* * *

Jackson pulled into the parking lot of Columbia County Children's. He couldn't help but shudder at the memories of the night Kelly was admitted. He remembered fearing that he when he got to the hospital and be told that Kelly had died. He fought every day to not drive up and be with his son. Today he was holding on to hope that he Leroy would tell him that Kelly was ready to come home. If it turned out that she wasn't coming home. Darla had said she could handle the store for the next couple of days. So that he wouldn't have to keep driving back and forth. He didn't want to take a close parking place just in case Kelly wasn't ready to be released. He didn't want to take the space from somebody who was free to go. If Kelly was coming home he could pull the car up or have Leroy do it. When he got inside he told the receptionist he was looking for Kelly Gibbs's room and was her grandfather. He found Leroy sitting in the chair in Kelly's room. Kelly was asleep in the crib beside him.

"Oh hi dad I wasn't expecting you so soon." Jethro greeted.

"I drove straight up." Jack explained.

"Great" Jethro replied.

"So is Kelly ready to go home?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Jethro replied glumly.

"You don't sound like somebody who's child is being released from the hospital." Jack commented.

"Oh no I am excited." Jethro replied.

"You would be nervous I suppose." Jack agreed.

"It's not that." Jethro sighed.

"Then what's up?" Jack questioned.

"I got some bad news about Kelly that's all." Jethro admitted.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"She's deaf dad! The illness cost her, her hearing!" Jethro cried.

"Oh Leroy I am so sorry." Jack gasped.

"What the hell do I do?" Jethro questioned.

"Isn't the hospital helping?" Jack asked.

"They gave me some numbers and email addresses of specialists and Dr. Patrick gave me a few websites I can look at. Other than that I will have to look locally." Jethro explained.

"That's going to be hard in Stillwater." Jack sighed.

"Do you have any way to contact Harold and Gloria?" Jethro asked.

"They can't be trusted! I will ask around at the store, I am sure there is somebody who is trustworthy and can help you and Kelly out." Jack railed.

"Thanks dad." Jethro sighed.

"Sorry for snapping like that. Is there anything you need to do before Kelly is released?" Jack questioned.

"No she is discharged and everything just waiting for you." Jethro replied.

"Great now are you ready to go?" Jack questioned.

"Yep" Jethro replied.

* * *

The drive back to Stillwater was full of awkward silence. Jethro rode in back with Kelly. He couldn't stop telling her that he loved her and that he was glad she was going home. Even though he knew that she couldn't hear him.

"Leroy about Kelly." Jack said as they pulled up to a stoplight.

"Dad I don't want to hear it." Jethro retorted.

"Just hear me out." Jack pleaded.

"Fine!" Jethro snapped.

"She will cope. We won't let her just be disabled. We will treat her as normally as possible." Jack explained.

"I just hope I can get her the help she needs." Jethro replied.

"We will get her everything she needs." Jack assured.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Kelly but it could have been much worse. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	25. Back To Normal

"Kelly had been home for two weeks now. Jethro was still in denial about her being deaf. It was actually hard to remember with a baby. She couldn't talk or communicate yet. That was the thing he could teach her sign language and brush up on his own skills. Abby and him had both been taught sign when they were younger since Jack was still close to the Scuito's back then. Abby was barely learning baby level sign back then but Jethro took it upon himself to teach her the more sophisticated signs as she grew. Holding on to hope that Jackson would patch things up with the Scuito's he knew now that they had helped his mom commit suicide and even knowing that he wished that Jack would forgive them. Sure he was vowed to never forgive Linda but that was different. His mom would have died anyway only at a much slower and more painful pace but Jenny had a whole lifetime ahead of her. Jethro looked down at Kelly who was fast asleep in her infant carrier. Today was going to be his first day back at the hardware store since the day before graduation. Since Earl didn't feel comfortable having a baby in the hardware store with all the paint and hazardous things to babies. So he would be leaving Kelly in the playpen at the store with Olivia. Under the watchful eyes of Jack and Darla. He was actually glad to be going back to work. He had missed it in the weeks that Kelly was in the hospital but Earl wanted him to take some down time before coming back to the stress of work. He grabbed hold of Kelly's carrier and slowly made his way up the stairs. After her second hospitalization he had become extra paranoid and over protective of her.

"Hi Jethro you headed to work?" Tony greeted.

"Yeah" Jethro replied.

"Well good luck." Tony replied.

"Thanks I'm going to need it. This is the first time I will leave her since we came home." Jethro replied.

"What are you going to do with her because I am not changing any diapers?" Tony questioned.

"Well relax I am taking her down to the general store Darla and Jack are going to babysit her while I am gone." Jethro explained.

"Good" Tony replied.

"Yeah well the store has a truck coming in tomorrow and dad doesn't want the babies there. So you will be watching both of them. Which means two sets of diapers." Jethro explained.

"Are you sure Earl won't make an exception?!" Tony whined.

"I know for a fact he will not." Jethro replied.

"OK but you and Jack both owe me!" Tony warned.

"Jack and I saved you from the streets! It's gonna take a while to settle that!" Jethro called back.

* * *

Jethro placed Kelly in the playpen beside Olivia. Even being premature as well and two weeks younger than Kelly. Olivia was still significantly larger than Kelly. So much larger that Jack and Darla had already given her a couple of pieces of newborn clothing that Olivia had outgrown. At her last check-up Olivia had weighed ten pounds eleven ounces while Kelly only weighed just over six when she left the hospital the last time. Olivia had weighed five seven at birth while Kelly only weighed three nine. Jethro didn't need a doctor or specialist to tell him. That Olivia would reach every milestone first. She would crawl first, walk first, talk first if Kelly learned to talk at all. Jethro just hoped that Kelly would be able to catch up eventually. Olivia was asleep when Jethro put Kelly into the pen but when she sensed her aunt. She reached over and wrapped her arm around Kelly. Jethro hadn't been home at all during that time but Jack, Darla, Tony, Tim, Abby, and even a few people from town had said that Olivia didn't act right when Kelly was hospitalized. Jack and Darla had even rushed her to the clinic one night fearing she had caught meningitis from Kelly. Doctor James had immediately run a blood test which came back negative for everything he checked her for. She had no fever or sign of physical pain. She just missed Kelly. They had barely been apart since they were brought home. Jethro was relieved Kelly had an ally in life. If she was as small and slow as the doctors feared she would need a protector.

"Look at that." Jack commented.

"I know." Jethro replied.

"Do you think Olivia knows that Kelly is different?" Jethro questioned.

"Hard telling they're so young after all." Jack replied.

"Do you think they will stay like this or will they grow apart as they get older?" Jethro asked.

"Hopefully they will stay close they are both Gibbs's and Gibbs's are loyal." Jack explained.

"I know but Kelly is deaf and she may be slower than the other kids. What if Olivia starts to feel like she is holding her back?" Jethro asked.

"Then I will have a serious talk with her." Jack replied.

"Hey dad what if something happens to you and Darla?" Jethro asked.

"What brings this up all of a sudden?" Jack asked.

"I don't know I guess Jen and everything." Jethro replied.

"Darla and I never discussed that but we really should. Shouldn't we?" Jack questioned.

"I suppose." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro caught a glimpse of the wall clock in the store. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He bent down and gave Kelly one last kiss before rushing out of the general store and down the road to the hardware store. Earl was sitting on the porch smoking his pipe.

"Just in time, Jethro." Earl commented.

"Sorry I got distracted with Kelly." Jethro apologized.

Relax you were on time I am not as strict as your old man. How is Kelly doing by the way? We have all been praying for her." Earl explained.

"She is doing much better." Jethro assured.

"Excellent oh yeah I got something for you." Earl replied.

"You didn't have to do that." Jethro replied.

"Here this is from my nephew in the city." Earl replied handing Jethro a book.

"Oh wow thanks. This will really help me a lot. I could not find any real hep locally." Jethro replied looking down at the book in his hands. _"The Parenting Journey, Raising Deaf and Hard of Hearing Children"_

* * *

**A/N: Got the book title from Amazon but will get most information from the internet so it may be wrong. I am probably going to end this story soon but I have a sequel in mind that will start immediately after. I got a job that I will likely start sometime next week. So updates may not be as frequent but I will try to update at least one story a day. New chapter will be up** **soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Epilogue: Welcome To Reality

Seventeen year old Kelly Ann Gibbs slowly descended the stairs of her home. Today was her high school graduation. After twelve long years fifteen if you counted pre school. It had not been an easy road for her but somehow she had done it. To say she had had a rough start was an understatement. She had been born two months early. Because her mom was killed in a car accident on the way home from a party. She had been out of the NICU less than a month when she fell ill with meningitis. On the day of her father's high school graduation. As a result of the illness she had lost her hearing and was now profoundly deaf. Her dad was amazing though. He had kept working at the Stillwater Hardware Store and taking college courses online. He graduated with a degree in criminology just after her fourth birthday and they had moved to Washington DC that summer. So that her dad could attend FLETc to learn to become an NCIS agent. He had since made Lead Agent and been given his very own team five years earlier. He had three agents on his team Toby Horowitz Senior Field Agent and Wyatt McGuire and Kristine Daniels. Kelly couldn't be prouder of her dad for doing all he did. While raising her on his own until she was seven years old and he married her step-mother Laura. Him and Laura had met when she was still recovering from meningitis and Laura was preparing to have tumors removed from her ears. She had been deaf ever since, just like Kelly. Except the doctors had been able to preserve a tiny bit of Laura's hearing. She also had maintained the ability to speak. Where as Kelly could only sign and read lips. Kelly turned into the kitchen and saw her two half-sisters Nora and Lydia sitting at the table eating their dinner.

"Hi Kelly congratulations." Nora who was nine signed.

"Yeah Kelly it is awesome." Lydia who was six added.

"Aw thanks guys." Kelly replied.

"It's not problem. I can't wait until I get done with school... forever." Nora signed back.

"What are you talking about?! School is awesome." Lydia argued in sign language.

* * *

Kelly started to ask her sisters if they knew where her dad and Laura were but they had already started a heated argument in sign. The two younger Gibbs daughters tended to argue in sign a lot. Typically the result of something Kelly had said. Of course when they did fight out loud. Was when Kelly didn't mind being deaf. From what she could see and what her dad and Laura told her. They got pretty intense. Not like they beat each other or anything like that. They did yell a lot and sometimes there were slaps and thrown toys. Arguments like that made Kelly glad she bad gone eleven years without siblings. By the time Nora arrived she was almost a teenager and so there was no real competition but Nora and Lydia were only three years, one month, two weeks, five days, seventeen hours, twenty-seven minutes, and fourteen seconds apart. Math had always been Kelly's best subject and she had figured out the exact age differences between herself and her sisters one day in ninth grade. Well Math hadn't always been her best subject. In fact there was a time when she was barely maintain a C average. Which amazed her honors teachers considering she had made A/B honor roll every term since fourth grade. She had only started to appreciate school. When she was in the third grade and was severely injured in a car accident in third grade. When a psycho drug dealer her dad put away, broke out of prison and tried to kill her and Laura. Kelly had broken both her legs and suffered a severe concussion as well as several other internal injuries. She had been out of school for a full semester and in the hospital for a quarter. During that time she learned to really appreciate school and her new step-mom. Kelly adored Laura now but she was hard to get used to at first. It had been her and her dad for so long. Then suddenly there was a new woman in her dad's life. After the accident though when Laura was homeschooling her and reeling from guilt about the accident. Which admittedly Kelly had taken advantage of at first. She felt bad about that now but Laura was easy to fool unlike Jethro. It wasn't until the day she heard Laura crying that she changed her ways. Seeing her step-mother so distraught from not only the guilt but also the fact that she couldn't get through to the girl she loved more than anything. From that moment on Kelly was an eager student and a much more appreciative step-daughter. Kelly descended the basement stairs and found her dad exactly where she thought sitting on his work bench working on his latest project. A crib for the newest addition. A boy who was going to be named Jackson Sam Gibbs for her grandfather who had died the year before and a friend of her dad's who had been killed in the same accident as her mom. Jethro's hearing was exactly the opposite of Kelly's I was nearly perfect. Kelly was relieved that her sisters had inherited that trait and hadn't become ill like her and her mom.

"Hello Kelly I am proud of you." Jethro signed.

"Thank you dad I couldn't do it without you." Kelly replied.

"I wish that your grandpa Jack was alive to see this." Jethro replied.

"Me too I feel so bad for poor Liv. Her dad died before she even graduated." Kelly signed.

"She has me. Speaking of which. Where is she?" Jethro signed.

"Upstairs." Kelly replied.

* * *

"Actually I am right here." Liv called.

"Excellent" Jethro replied.

"Hi Livvie." Kelly signed. Even though she couldn't hear Liv or see her because she was facing away from her. She knew it was her cousin by the way her perfume smelled. Though Jethro would argue that she and Liv had had a psychic connection since birth.

"Hi Kelly you look great." Liv signed.

"You look awesome too I am so proud of us." Kelly replied.

"You are the one we should all be proud of." Liv argued.

"Hey you overcame a lot too." Kelly replied.

"I know I miss my dad and Darla. I am so glad I wasn't in the car." Liv signed. Jack and Darla had died in a car crash eleven months earlier. With Tony still recovering from being shot in the line of duty, Abby working some secret government job, and Tim overseas. It was up to Jethro to raise Olivia.

"Me too. I cannot imagine you not being here." Kelly replied.

"Thank you again for taking me in." Liv replied.

"It was no problem." Jethro assured.

"Yeah I loved you like a sister before." Kelly added.

"Well come on Kels it is time to close this chapter of our lives." Liv signed.

"Welcome to reality." Kelly signed back.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: I hope I gave this story a fitting ending. Thank you so much to everybody who read this piece. Especially those who reviewed, followed, and favorited.**


End file.
